Aquelas Férias De Verão
by Anna C. Weasley
Summary: Lily Luna acaba tendo que passar suas férias na casa dos tios. Até aí nada de mais, mas quem disse que seria apenas outro verão qualquer? Bom, ela com toda certeza não fazia a menor ideia do que estava por vir.
1. Novo Lar Temporário

**Capítulo 1 – Novo Lar Temporário**

Seria muito estranho se eu dissesse que nunca na minha vida havia me apaixonado? Quer dizer, não que soubesse. Afinal, eu saberia se isso tivesse acontecido! Já havia tido alguns namorados, mas nada muito duradouro. Às vezes, me perguntava se não havia algo de errado comigo...

- Lily, você está mofando aí por quê? – ouvi a voz de Albus. Acordando dos meus devaneios, via que ele me observava de dentro d'água.

Eu sempre fui meio estranha. Bom, não é difícil chegar a essa conclusão vendo a seguinte cena: todos os meus primos se divertindo no lago atrás d'A Toca e eu sentada, encarando a água e mesmo estando de maiô, não mergulhara ainda.

- Se você não entrar logo, eu mesmo vou te empurrar! – outra voz masculina mais grave me "ameaçou". No mesmo momento, algo bloqueou o sol, fazendo sombra em mim.

Hugo.

- Você morre se fizer isso – semicerrei os olhos, desafiando-o a me desobedecer.

- Relaxa, ruiva. Eu não sou suicida. – Piscou para mim, se sentando ao meu lado, apoiando os braços nos joelhos.

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com esse novo "ele". É que houve muitas mudanças naquele último ano... Ele estava tão alto e sua voz tão grossa que eu poderia demorar pra reconhecê-lo se não o visse sempre. Os braços estavam mais fortes, eu via agora, os ombros bem largos e o peitoral... Er, será que era conveniente que eu descrevesse meu primo dessa forma? Sei lá, alguém poderia entender errado. Só estava fazendo uma breve observação, que mal havia nisso? Apesar de ser um Weasley, ele não possuía os cabelos ruivos. Eram de um tom castanho claro, com algumas mechas mais avermelhadas que só se dava para reparar quando batia sol. No momento estavam molhados, e os seus cachos soltos estavam quase lisos por isso. Caramba, a puberdade fizera bem a ele!

- E então? Por que ainda não entrou na água? – seus olhos azuis me analisavam com curiosidade.

- Será que eu não posso simplesmente querer ficar aqui na grama refletindo? – afinal, eu não tinha motivo especial pra estar ali. Calor de trinta e três graus, com um lago geladinho à disposição e eu fora dele pensando na vida. Sério, qual era o meu problema?

- Ah, já sei o que tá havendo. Você tá naqueles dias... – ele expôs sua brilhante conclusão.

- Que dias? Ah, você diz... Não, Hugo! Não tem nada a ver, eu até pus o maiô, ó... Mas mesmo se fosse isso eu não te diria, como você é indiscreto.

- Poxa, e que é que tem? Eu sei que isso acontece com você, assim como com a Rose... Eca, ainda bem que eu sou homem. Isso é muito nojento!

- É natural, mas é realmente um saco. – Admiti, revirando os olhos. – Se pararmos de falar nisso, eu prometo que mergulho nesse segundo!

Meu primo suspirou, aliviado.

- Fechado!

TCHBUUM! Cumpri minha promessa, arremessando meu corpo no lago. Nossa, que refrescante!

- Uma corrida até a outra margem, que tal? – Hugo propôs, com um sorriso desafiador.

- Com certeza – aceitei na hora.

Não sei se era muito certo ter um primo preferido, mas o que eu podia fazer se ele estava sempre lá por mim? Tínhamos a mesma idade e gostos, vivíamos na casa um do outro, ambos estávamos entrando no sétimo ano... O que mais era preciso pra nos tornássemos melhores amigos? Nada, né!

-x-x-x-x-

Algumas horas depois, eu saí do lago enrolada numa toalha e com os dentes batendo. Afinal, já era de noite e a temperatura caiu drasticamente. Entrei dentro da casa e me deparei com meu pai e minha mãe conversando com tio Ron e tia Hermione. Fui logo saindo de fininho para não atrapalhar, mas fui impedida.

- Lily! Justamente com quem queríamos falar! – papai fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse. Ih, o que eles estavam querendo?

- O que foi? – cheguei perguntando, louca para tomar um banho e vestir algo confortável ao invés do maiô grudento que estava usando.

- Filha, lembra-se de quando a mamãe e eu estávamos comentando sobre passar algumas semanas fora como segunda lua-de-mel?

- Sim, pensei que nem fosse rolar... – aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo?

- Pois é, também pensamos, mas ela ganhou um bom dinheiro recentemente e eu finalmente poderei tirar as férias que estava querendo então... Achamos que era a oportunidade perfeita pra fazermos a viagem.

- Ah, legal! Mas não estou entendendo por que me chamou.

- É que você vai precisar de algum lugar pra ficar enquanto estivermos fora – minha mãe esclareceu.

- E ficar sozinha com os garotos em casa nem pensar?

- Até poderia ser, mas o James também vai viajar com os amigos e o Albus já combinou de ficar lá no Scorpius. Daí pra você ficar sozinha por lá não dá! Eu sei que você já é grandinha, mas bom, é preocupação de mãe. – Ela confessou.

- Então você pode ficar lá em casa! – tia Hermione sugeriu entusiasmada. – Temos um quarto sobrando, Rose e Hugo estarão lá para te fazer companhia...

Bom, a ideia não era nada má na verdade. Me pegara de surpresa essa história desenterrada de segunda lua-de-mel, mas tudo bem. Meus pais mereciam uma folguinha, coitados, trabalhavam feito dois condenados... Mamãe com suas reportagens e papai no Ministério sempre até bem tarde.

- Ok! – concordei, tentando mostrar ao máximo minha animação. Caso contrário, eles poderiam mudar de ideia e isso eu não queria por puro capricho.

- Ótimo! Agora vá tomar um banho, porque está encharcando todo o chão... – minha mãe disse.

Bom, essas férias de verão seriam interessantes...

-x-x-x-x-

- Não se esqueceu de nada, certo querida? – mamãe não conseguia sossegar nem mesmo quando estava prestes a viajar justamente pra relaxar.

- Sim, mãe – respondi, pegando a pesada mala que eu preparara e saindo do carro. Acreditem, com o peso que estava aquele negócio não tinha como estar faltando nada!

- Espero que se divirta aí com seus tios e primos... – ela beijou minha testa.

- Voltamos no dia quinze do mês que vem. – Papai lembrou-me pela décima vez no dia.

- Eu sei, gente. Tentem não se preocupar comigo, eu já sei me cuidar!

- É que nunca fizemos uma viagem tão longa sem vocês... – ele falou, tão comovido quanto a ruiva ao seu lado. Ah, qual é! Eram só umas cinco semanas, que dramáticos... Eu passava o ano todo na escola, o que era bem pior!

- É melhor vocês irem indo, o avião não vai esperar...

- Devíamos ter contatado o hotel e pedido para ir por rede de flú, eu te disse, Harry...

- Agora já é tarde, Lily tem razão, vamos perder o voo.

- Tchau, filhinha – minha mãe me mandou um beijo, enquanto papai acenava com uma mão.

Finalmente, o carro acelerou e foi embora, sumindo de vista ao descer a ladeira e virando numa curva.

A coisa mais irritante em ser a filha caçula era que meus pais eram grudentos ao extremo comigo! Às vezes era bom ser paparicada, mas chegava a um determinado momento que não havia nada que eu quisesse mais que um pouco de independência. E achei que aquele tempo sem eles serviria pra isso, afinal. Veríamos como eu me sairia sem eles por perto...

Fui arrastando a minha bagagem com dificuldade até a entrada da casa. Eles moravam numa grande casa no topo de uma colina. Todos os cômodos da casa eram espaçosos no geral, decorados pela tia Hermione até o último quadro e vaso florido. Era um lugar bastante aconchegante, por isso que sempre gostei de passar fins de semana por lá...

DING DONG. Toquei a campainha.

Tio Ron abriu a porta, exibindo um sorriso.

- E aí, baixinha? – me abraçou e depois bagunçou meus cabelos, como sempre fazia. – Deixa essa mala comigo, eu levo lá pra cima. O resto do pessoal está lá na sala. Anda, pode entrar!

Limpei os pés no capacho da entrada e adentrei. Estava exatamente como eu me lembrava... Uma mistura de fotos enfeitiçadas com outras do modo trouxa enfeitava as paredes do hall. Ali a gente via um pouco dos dois mundos...

Segui meu caminho para a sala de estar, timidamente.

- Lily, nem me avisou que vinha! – Rose se adiantou para mim, me cumprimentando com um beijo e um abraço. – Vocês todos sempre me deixam na ignorância das coisas que realmente importam. – Ela se queixou, dando passagem para minha tia.

- Bem vinda, Lilian! Essa casa é tão sua quanto nossa, por favor, faça dela o seu lar durante essas semanas. – me cumprimentou com os mesmos gestos que minha prima.

Era a vez do moreno dos olhos azuis de me dizer olá. Ele se levantou do sofá, onde estava sentado vendo a televisão provavelmente.

- Então te expulsaram de casa e sobrou pra gente cuidar de você? – brincou. – Bom, por mim tudo bem desde que você não roube meu controle remoto.

- Você realmente sabe recepcionar as visitas... Já pensou em trabalhar com a área de hotelaria?

- Me dá um abraço, sua ruiva irônica. – Hugo me puxou para si, me envolvendo num abraço de quebrar as costelas. Droga, ele estava mesmo forte! Antes de se afastar, depositou um beijo na minha testa como havia feito minha mãe. Acho que isso era um sinal de proteção. Por que todos pensavam que eu era um bebê? Ok, Lily, sem estresse...

- Sua sortuda, vai ficar com o melhor quarto da casa. – Rose pegou na minha mão e me arrastou escada acima. – Olha, se você quiser mais tarde a gente pode ir ao vilarejo aqui perto e comprar algumas besteiras pra comer. Mamãe detesta esses docinhos por causa dos nossos avós que são dentistas, mas ela não precisa saber... – piscou marotamente.

Tio Ron saiu sem a bagagem de um quarto, o qual presumi ser o meu. Entramos lá logo em seguida.

- Eu acho que é o melhor por causa da vista. Na hora do pôr do sol você tem que ver. É lindo! Uma vez eu e Scorp... – ela parou de falar bruscamente.

- Vocês ainda estão namorando escondido? – fiquei curiosa.

- Não, o papai descobriu há uma semana. – pareceu repentinamente nervosa. – Agora ele me proibiu de sair de casa sem o Hugo pra vigiar. – ela revirou os olhos. – Ele é tão paranoico, não tem nada demais em ele ser um Malfoy... Fiquei surpresa quando mamãe concordou com ele. Como se valesse menos por isso! O pior de tudo é que eu queria passar o fim de semana que vem acampando com ele e o Al, só que eu duvido que o senhor Ronald Weasley vá deixar. Dá pra acreditar que eu já sou maior de idade e ainda tenho que ficar obedecendo a ele?

- Talvez ele esfrie a cabeça até lá...

- Haha, como se não conhecesse seu próprio tio! Óbvio que a decisão não vai mudar. Ele disse: nem em um milhão de anos. Então, não tem discussão. Mas deixa pra lá... Daqui a pouco sai o jantar. Mamãe que está cozinhando, o que na verdade é um baita problema! Bom, sorria o tempo todo que ela nem vai desconfiar que esteja ruim. Acho que ela realmente gosta do que cozinha, como isso é possível? Ah, pode ir organizando as coisas no armário. Estou tão animada por você estar aqui, Lily! – saiu saltitando do quarto.

A prima Rose falava pra caramba, mas eu a adorava. É que era muito engraçado vê-la tagarelar...

Após guardar as roupas, ajeitei alguns pertences na cômoda e colei algumas coisas na parede.

Toc toc. Me Virei e me deparei com meu primo. Ele olhou por alguns segundos em volta.

- Parece que você já está bem instalada. Ei, esses pôsteres não estão com cola de verdade né? Mamãe teria um ataque...

- Eu não sou louca nem nada, Hugo. É cola de fada, não vai deixar marcas... É só pra tornar o ambiente mais familiar... – a magia é boa por isso, não deixa rastros.

- Nesse caso menos mal. – fingia estar irritado comigo, fechando a cara propositalmente.

- Veio aqui me vigiar?

- Claro, assim que te vi te achei muito suspeita. Se alguma coisa sumir, sei bem onde procurar.

- Ai, como é bobo. – revirei os olhos, esticando o lençol na cama. – Eu não seria idiota de pegar nada enquanto todos estão acordados. O meu plano era sumir na calada da noite com os objetos de valor, mas como me entreguei e você ficará mais atento, terei de pensar em uma nova estratégia.

- Você seria uma péssima ladra profissional. Não se conta o plano de ação pras vítimas, sabia? É a regra número um. – Hugo balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não está dentre minhas principais ambições, não se preocupe. Tia Hermione está cozinhando né? – comentei, fazendo uma careta.

- Finja que está bom pra ela ficar feliz. Minha mãe se mata só pra cortar cebolas... Pra fritar um ovo nem se fala!

- Por que não usar simplesmente a varinha?

Ele deu os ombros.

- Acho que ela prefere usar os métodos trouxas, pra honrar suas raízes ou qualquer baboseira assim.

Eu ri levemente.

-x-x-x-x-

O jantar havia superado minhas expectativas. Isso porque minha tia quase ateou fogo na cozinha e decidiu por chamar uma pizza pelo telefone - que demorou a chegar, afinal, eles moravam bastante longe de comunidades trouxas. E olha, estava uma beleza de pizza!

Na hora de dormir, fiquei encarando o teto por um longo tempo antes de cair no sono. Ainda não sentia falta de casa nem dos meus irmãos ou dos meus pais, mas não devia demorar muito... Em alguns dias eu estaria que nem uma criancinha com saudades do lar. Porém, teria que engolir o choro quando isso acontecesse. Poxa, eu tinha que dar uma chance àquele lugar e tentar ao máximo para que aquelas férias fossem as melhores.

-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:** Bom, uma longfic Hugo&Lily? Sim. Acho que é uma novidade tanto pra mim quanto pra vocês, em português só conheço uma long do casal então... Bom, apesar de ver que são bem receptivos com esse shipper por aqui ainda fico meio receosa em postar, ainda mais porque não escrevi muito mais que isso, não sei aonde essa história vai dar ^^' Estou tentando não criar muitas expectativas... Espero que tenham gostado ;)

Bjooooos!


	2. Adivinhe Quem Veio Para o Almoço

**Capítulo 2 – Adivinhe Quem Veio Para o Almoço**

Os dois primeiros dias foram bem tranquilos e parados. No geral, o fim-de-semana não tinha sido lá essas coisas… Chuva todo tempo, discussões da Rose com o tio Ron sobre o acampamento com Albus e Scorpius e nem a televisão estava querendo pegar. Enfim, na segunda-feira já estava começando a desacreditar que aquelas seriam as férias da minha vida.

Minha motivação era tal que já devia passar das onze e eu ainda estava estirada na cama com a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e…

OPA! Alguma coisa havia pulado na minha cama! Ah, devia ser só o Bichento III… Agora ele estava me segurando pelos calcanhares. Mas espera aí, gatos normais não tem como fazer isso. Sendo assim como ele poderia…?

- Ahhh! Me larga seu gato mutante! – iniciei os berros, quando ele começou a me puxar. – Felino com polegares opositores, sai de mim!

E ele ainda estava rindo da minha cara, aquele felpudo maldito! E a risada dele era igualzinha a do… Lembrei, gato não ri. Eu me surpreendia cada dia mais com a minha idiotice.

Arremessei o travesseiro e pelo barulho, acertei o alvo. Adquiri coragem para abrir os olhos. Idiota.

- Você consegue ser bem irritante. Eu já odeio segunda-feira e você me vem com essa? – revirei os olhos, ficando de pé.

- Sabe, você dormiu cinco semanas seguidas e seus pais já estão aí pra te buscar.

- Ah é mesmo?

- Bem que poderia. Cara, como você hiberna! – Hugo jogou o travesseiro de volta na cabeceira.

- Você não pode ir entrando assim no meu quarto.

O moreno riu.

- Seu mesmo?

- Ok, meu quarto temporário, melhorou? – ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Eu poderia estar me trocando se fosse em qualquer outro momento.

- Que nada! Eu sabia que não estava, os seus roncos eram ouvidos lá da sala.

- Mas eu não ronco…

- Ah, é claro que não… - ele usou aquele tom irônico de dar nos nervos.

E estava rindo de novo. Eu devia ter cara de palhaça né?

- Minha mãe e meu pai já saíram. – comentou.

- E foram onde?

- Pro trabalho, aonde mais? Só os seus tão de férias, na boa…

- E a Rose?

Hugo bufou, parecendo lembrar-se de algo incômodo.

- Está me enchendo o saco pra deixá-la ver o Malfoy. Mas não dá, eu prometi pro meu pai e…

Aff, Hugo deixa de ser chato. Ela quer ver o namorado dela… Ia gostar se te proibissem de ver a sua se fosse o caso?

- Eu não tenho namorada. – corou um pouco.

- Eu sei disso, mas se tivesse não gostaria que Rose ficasse feito um cão de guarda no seu cangote observando cada movimento e te mantendo longe de qualquer um que parecesse suspeito.

- É, talvez você esteja certa… Tá, ele pode vir! Mas eu ainda ficarei de olho neles.

Minha prima estava me devendo uma e nem sabia disso.

-x-x-x-x-

Algum tempinho passou e logo já eram duas da tarde. Acreditem ou não, quem cozinhava o almoço era o Hugo!

- Hum, desde quando você é um chef cinco estrelas? – brinquei, adentrando na cozinha. Ele estava uma gracinha usando um avental com algumas manchas de molho. Quer dizer, era uma cena que não se via todo dia...

- Não exagere, Lily. – o moreno riu. Ele estava tão concentrado em sua tarefa que até me impressionei.

- E qual é o _menu_? – perguntei, fracassando ao tentar fazer um sotaque francês.

Hugo jogou um molho sobre o conteúdo de uma vasilha e foi para a pia lavar as mãos. Parecia delicioso.

- Salmão.

- Wow, já pode casar hein...

- Parece até minha mãe falando. – revirou os olhos.

- Bom, hoje em dia é difícil achar um garoto que saiba cozinhar, qualquer uma seria muito sortuda. – dei de ombros.

Ele sorriu, mas depois olhou por cima do ombro na direção da sala de estar com desconfiança.

- Tem certeza de que eles estão comportados? – questionou, mostrando seu lado de irmão protetor.

- Veja por si mesmo. – o puxei para o aposento ao lado.

Rose e Scorpius estavam apenas conversando para o alívio de Hugo, mesmo que bastante próximos um do outro. Albus estava na poltrona à direita deles, entediado, enquanto zapeava pelos canais da televisão.

- E aí, quando sai o rango? Tô pra morrer aqui! – resmungou a educação em pessoa, ou seja, meu irmão.

- Além de comer de favor, ainda reclama? Bom, se tratando de você, era de se esperar. – falei.

-x-x-x-x-

- Hum, como isso estava bom! Afinal o que tem no molho? Algum tipo de azeite ou é outra coisa? Tanto faz, o que importa é que estava uma maravilha. Falando nisso, devíamos aproveitar que já é verão e sair um pouco de casa, o que acham? Não é todo dia que faz sol por aqui, ainda mais depois desse fim de semana chuvoso...

- Er, o que azeite tem a ver com verão, Rose? – Scorpius olhou confuso para namorada, quase rindo. Ele já devia estar acostumado com o falatório sem nexo que às vezes minha prima faz.

- E eu vou saber? Enfim, a gente podia aparatar perto da vila e tomar um sorvete ou algo assim, que acham? Podia ser tipo a sobremesa. Espero que tenha de baunilha senão eu juro que nunca mais ponho os pés lá! Onde já se viu, é um sabor básico, como é que eles não tinham da última vez?

- Merlin, me dê paciência. Quando é que ela para? – Albus massageava as têmporas, impaciente, comentando quase que num sussurro. Ele estava de TPM por acaso? Que cara mais azedo.

- Mas eu fiz sobremesa. Esperem, vou lá buscar... – Hugo levantou-se, apontando a varinha para a mesa. Os pratos usados por nós começaram a levitar e o seguiram para a cozinha.

Quando notou que a ruiva ia começar a falar de novo, Albus berrou do nada.

- Scorpius, dá pra você usar a sua técnica infalível de fazê-la calar a boca?

- Do que você está falando? – Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ah não, se você estiver querendo dizer me agarrar, tenho que faz uma obje...

Tarde demais. O loiro sentado ao seu lado já a tinha envolvido nos braços e feito o silêncio voltar reinar na casa. Ok, até eu tinha de admitir que havia ficado aliviada.

Oh, droga. Se o Hugo voltasse vendo essa cena, capaz dele atirar a sobremesa para o lado e pular no pescoço do pobre Scorpius... Sei lá, ele era um Weasley e um Weasley ciumento era decididamente a pior coisa possível depois de um _Avada Kedavra_.

- Caramba, parem com isso! Ele já vai voltar. – nem sinal de resposta da parte do casal. – Al, seu besta, fica dando ideia! Vou enrolar o Hugo, melhor terem parado quando voltarmos pra cá. – eu disse, deixando a sala de jantar em seguida.

De repente, senti um cheiro ótimo.

Limão. Era cheiro de limão.

Analisando melhor a cozinha, notei uma bela torta que parecia ter sido tirada de alguma revista culinária sobre o balcão.

- Não, não, não! – Hugo se atirou na minha frente, impedindo que eu visse o seu feito. – Merda, não era para você ter visto.

Sorri de lado, desviando meu olhar para os meus pés. Sempre que fico envergonhada encaro os pés, detalhe.

- Você... – iniciei. – Fez a minha sobremesa predileta? – criei coragem de fita-lo só para ver sua reação.

O moreno corou um pouco, coçando a nuca. O deixei sem graça.

- Você é a convidada especial, afinal. – deu de ombros, não querendo fazer daquilo grande coisa. – E todo mundo gosta de torta de limão, então...

- Obrigada. – exibi outro sorriso.

- Não foi nada. – sorriu de volta.

Eu nem havia me tocado de que estava o olhando e ele a mim, só retomei a consciência quando Albus berrou da sala que estava faminto pelo doce.

Hugo riu, meio constrangido.

- Melhor a gente ir. – sugeriu.

Podia ser só uma coisa legal que ele quis fazer para mim, mas de alguma forma aquilo significou mais. Me senti tão lisonjeada... Bom, eu tinha o melhor amigo que uma garota poderia ter.

-x-x-x-x-

Mais tarde minha mãe ligou para o meu celular – sim, eu tinha um desses aparelhos trouxas, mas que servia apenas para esse tipo de ocasião. – falando do quão incrível sua viagem estava sendo, porém, não conseguindo ignorar seu lado maternal.

- Estou com saudades. – ela dizia. – Ligaremos no próximo fim de semana, ok?

- Ok. – respondi.

Eu estava sentada sobre a cama, fazendo as unhas. O celular estava apoiado no meu ombro, quase escorregando já que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas.

- Te amo muito, filha. Até depois.

- Também te amo. Tchau... – ouvi o _tut-tut _na outra linha, indicando que ela havia desligado.

Relaxei os ombros e o pequeno aparelho caiu na colcha da cama. Fiz um feitiço para que o esmalte secasse e deitei a cabeça no travesseiro. Oh não, eu estava começando a sentir falta dos meus pais e não haviam passado nem três dias! Eu precisava de uma distração...

Desci as escadas e vi que os dois garotos ainda estavam por lá.

- Se o tio Ron pega o Scorpius aqui ele surta. – avisei.

- Eles já estão indo, nos dê só mais uns minutinhos... – Rose brincava com os cabelos do namorado enquanto este acariciava sua mão.

Albus bufou como se aquilo o irritasse profundamente.

- Nossa, maninho... O que você tem hoje? – tive que perguntar. – Está o dia todo com essa cara! Tem pelo menos um motivo decente?

Scorpius desviou um pouco da sua atenção para seu amigo emburrado.

- É, o Al tá passando por um momento difícil. – falou com pesar.

Hugo pôs-se a analisar expressão do meu irmão, tentando descobrir a razão do seu mau-humor.

- Hum... Acho que você levou um fora.

- Bingo. – o loiro disse pouco antes da minha prima beijá-lo. Hugo olhou com raiva para eles, mas sabia que o momento duraria pouco então se esforçou para ignorar.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, tá? – declarou Albus.

- Como quiser. – ergui os braços em rendição, desistindo de conversar com ele.

De repente um som muito audível de chave sendo colocada na fechadura foi ouvido e todos pulamos, assustados.

- Ah, meu Deus! Sumam daqui já!

- Vamos aparatar. Vem, Scorpius! – chamou meu irmão.

- Me manda uma coruja depois? – Rose pediu, fazendo beicinho.

- Claro, amor. – ele deu um selinho nela.

- Te amo. – ela retribuiu o encostar dos lábios.

- Eu também. – a beijou novamente.

O resto de nós revirou os olhos. Albus puxou Scorpius pela camiseta.

- Já deu, Romeu! Esse amor todo me deixa enjoado...

E, finalmente, eles se foram.

Rose estava com aquela cara de apaixonada, completamente fora do ar.

- Vocês definitivamente formam o par mais pegajoso que existe. – o moreno ligou a televisão e se sentou no sofá.

Tia Hermione adentrou na casa, cheia de sacolas.

- Adivinhem o que eu trouxe? Cozido de mandrágora com abóbora!

- Eca. – Hugo até estremeceu de repugnância.

- Você costumava gostar... – ela desanimou um pouco, levando as compras para a cozinha. – Ah! – deu um gritinho de empolgação, retornando com um sorriso para a sala. – Você fez salmão!

Ele apenas fez um sinal positivo com a mão em resposta. Minha tia correu até o sofá e abraçou o filho caçula.

- Tá bom, mãe! É só peixe! Calma! – Hugo tentava se desvencilhar dela e eu só conseguia rir, pois ele ficava com as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha.

- Desculpa, é que eu fico tão feliz que alguém aqui saiba fazer mais do que um ovo frito... Francamente, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de comer aquele cozido. – admitiu, parecendo ter tirado um peso das costas.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi que sou sua salvação, mas você realmente não precisa me sufocar por causa disso. – disse, ficando sem ar.

- Foi mal. – se separou dele. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Rose estava toda abobada, só faltando babar.

- Er, alguém tacou um balaço na Rose pra ela estar tão desligada? – ficou preocupada, estalando os dedos em frente ao rosto da ruiva, e esta sequer piscava, mas virou-se para a morena.

- Oi, mãe. – fez um aceno com a mão.

Tia Hermione suspirou, exausta.

- Ele esteve aqui, não foi?

Eu e meu primo nos entreolhamos, sentindo a culpa.

- O seu pai deixou bem claro que visitas estavam proibidas, Hugo Arthur. – ops, ela havia o chamado pelos dois nomes. Estávamos ferrados. – Confiamos em você e nos engana dessa forma? Estou pensando seriamente em proibi-lo de ir ao jogo dos Chudley Cannons no próximo sábado...

Vendo que ele levaria toda a bronca, tive que tomar uma atitude.

- Tia Hermione, fui eu quem convidou o Scorpius e o Albus. – falei.

Ela ficou de olhos arregalados para mim. Em seguida, fitou Hugo e Rose.

- Está me parecendo que todos aqui são culpados. Você também, senhorita. – cerrou os olhos em fendas e Rose pareceu despertar dos seus devaneios, notando o olhar da mãe sobre ela.

- Aff, mãe, só porque ele é um Malfoy! Se fosse qualquer outro, vocês me deixariam vê-lo.

A tia ficou ainda mais zangada.

- Praticamente sozinha em casa? Nem pensar!

Rose se levantou furiosa.

- Isso. É. Injusto! – pontuou cada palavra com um passo, e que passos pesados! Depois disso, subiu as escadas para não ser mais vista durante aquela noite.

Hugo me encarou por alguns segundos e depois se voltou para a mãe.

- Ela não teve escolha. – ele disse do nada.

- Como é? – nenhuma de nós havia entendido.

- Você sabe que ela é bem sensata, e também sabe que se ela pudesse ter escolhido outro ela teria feito isso. Eu não gosto de vê-la com ninguém, mas o problema de vocês é com **esse** cara. Não dá pra se esquecerem do passado por um instante e a deixarem viver a própria vida? – meu primo revirou os olhos, pondo-se de pé. – De qualquer forma, sobrou torta de limão se quiser comer mais tarde, coloquei na geladeira.

Nossa, ele tinha acabado de defender a Rose? Essa era outra coisa não muito comum no dia-a-dia... Tia Hermione ficou pensativa por causa daquelas palavras, parecendo em conflito consigo mesma.

-x-x-x-x-


	3. Sempre Tem um Estraga Prazer

**Capítulo 3 – Sempre Tem Um Estraga-Prazer**

- Rose, venha aqui! – Tio Ron berrou da sala.

Eu, Rose e Hugo estávamos tomando café-da-manhã tranquilamente até então.

- Lá vem discussão... Ainda bem que não temos vizinhos. – meu primo comentou, abocanhando o seu pedaço de bolo.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, se levantando a contragosto.

- Você acha que ela tá muito ferrada? – perguntei ao garoto, receosa.

- Defina ferrada.

- Com a corda no pescoço, proibida de sair de casa até os trinta.

- Pior. – ergueu suas sobrancelhas, como se estivesse visualizando o destino mais terrível possível para a irmã mais velha.

- AHHH! – minha prima voltou eufórica para a sala de jantar.

- Ué, já voltou? – me surpreendi.

- Te adoro, pai! – a garota gritou para ele.

- Ela não devia estar dizendo o contrário? – Hugo também estava confuso.

- Eu vou acampar com o Scorp! Ah é, o Al também vai, mas enfim... O que será que aconteceu para o papai mudar de ideia?

Tia Hermione adentrou bem a tempo de ouvir a pergunta de Rose. A morena olhou sorrindo para o filho, então respondeu:

- Digamos apenas que outro ponto de vista foi apresentado.

Parece que o que Hugo disse na noite anterior surtiu algum efeito.

-x-x-x-x-

Por causa da mudança de planos, Rose gentilmente me concedeu seu ingresso para o jogo do Chudley Cannons contra o Ballycastle Bats.

Eu nunca fora uma grande fã de esportes, mas era preferível ir a ficar em casa sem o que fazer. Os homens da família Weasley naquela casa eram fiéis torcedores dos Cannons, não faltando a um jogo sequer. Pressentia que seria complicado assistir àquela partida, porque bom, não entendia nada sobre Quadribol.

- O quê? Não! – tio Ron se descabelava. – Tudo porque não estamos com nossas camisas da sorte...

Já no estádio, exatamente como havia previsto, eu estava totalmente perdida. Na realidade, eu nem sabia que time era qual! Estava contando que meu tio e meu primo viessem com alguma camisa indicando ao menos as cores do time, mas não.

- Vamos, Lily! Torça! – Hugo segurou meus punhos e os ergueu no ar.

- Êêê... – agitei as mãos, irradiando "empolgação".

Ele riu.

- Eu sei que você não curte muito Quadribol, mas tenta se animar um pouco. – piscou um olho, sorrindo.

Retribui o sorriso, me dando por vencida. Tudo pelo meu melhor amigo.

Comecei a aprestar mais atenção. O time de preto estava se aproximando dos aros dos gols. Me levantei do assento, em expectativa. O cara jogou a boles, digo, Goles e...

- É! ISSO AÍ! UHUL! ARRASOU! – comemorei o gol loucamente.

Olhei para o lado. Hugo e tio Ron me encaravam, ambos incrédulos e indignados. Não eram só eles, todos do nosso lado da arquibancada me fuzilavam com o olhar.

- O que está fazendo? – o moreno perguntou, seu pai parecendo que avançaria em mim. – Os Bats acabaram de fazer dez pontos.

Corei até a alma e acabei rindo de nervoso.

- Desculpem, eu pensei que fosse o seu time.

A expressão dele tornou-se divertida.

- Os Cannons são os de laranja. – deu dois tapinhas de consolo no meu ombro.

-x-x-x-x-

Apesar do meu vexame, o resto do jogo ocorreu normalmente. Mesmo sabendo muito pouco sobre Quadribol, tinha conhecimento de que o Chudley Cannons sempre ficava em último no campeonato e não dava pra esperar nada melhor do resultado.

- Duzentos e quarenta a trinta? Que absurdo! É tudo culpa daquele goleiro incompetente, o Harley... – meu tio estava inconformado.

Aguardávamos nosso pedido numa lanchonete trouxa de Londres, após a derrota arrasadora.

- Que nada, o apanhador deles era realmente bom. – disse Hugo.

Senti que devia fazer algum comentário antes que fosse excluída da conversa.

- Er... Mais sorte na próxima, né?

Meu primo riu meio irônico, pois estava chateado.

- É, esse é quase o lema de todo torcedor dos Cannons.

A garçonete veio com a comida, depositando-a sobre a mesa. Analisou Hugo por inteiro e então brotou um sorriso malicioso e descarado no seu rosto. Argh.

- Algo mais? – perguntou ela, lançando um olhar penetrante a ele.

Me voltei para o moreno, por algum motivo rezando para que ele não tivesse reparado no decote exagerado da moça e muito menos no interesse nítido que ela tinha nele.

Meu primo a olhou de relance, nem dando importância e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Desapontada, ela recolheu-se com sua bandeja.

Ah, esse era um dos motivos pelos quais eu o adorava. Tão desligado quando o assunto era romance que nem mesmo se a garota dissesse com todas as letras que gostava dele, sacaria suas intenções. Um maldito sorriso insistia em se formar nos meus lábios depois de ver aquele fora e eu não conseguia reprimi-lo.

- A garçonete estava dando em cima de você. – tio Ron comentou.

Hugo fez uma careta.

- Estava nada.

- Ela estava sim, só faltou sentar no seu colo. – falei, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, tanto faz.

Eu sempre me considerei estranha, mas acho que ele também não era totalmente normal. Quer dizer, que garoto não teria flertado de volta ou ao menos se animado com o fato de ser atraente pra alguém? Talvez um cara muito metido, mas esse não era o caso de Hugo. Com certeza não.

Ele era só... Diferente.

-x-x-x-x-

- Lembra disso? – meu primo achou uma foto no meio de toda a quinquilharia guardada no sótão. Pois é, o que melhor para se fazer num domingo do que uma limpeza geral? Bom, na verdade eu tinha uma lista de coisas melhores, mas nenhuma que eu pudesse de fato.

Aquele sótão estava empoeirado e entulhado de objetos inúteis ou velhos. Tia Hermione disse que nos daria um galeão cada para "ajuda-la" com aquela pequena tarefa... Bom, não dava pra fazer muito com um galeão, mas eu não estava cooperando pelo dinheiro então era mais um bônus do que qualquer coisa.

Peguei a fotografia, a analisando e me sentando sobre um banco comprido e velho.

- Foi no aniversário do James, né? – sorri, recordando. Não devíamos ter mais que cinco anos. – Eu não pareço muito contente...

- Ah, é porque você achava que a festa era pra você e quando te impediram de abrir os presentes do Jay, você se tocou que não era e fez o maior escândalo.

- Por Merlin, eu fiz isso?

- Fez, mas relaxa você era pequena. – ele riu por eu ter ficado envergonhada. – Além do mais, - sentou-se do meu lado. – não está me vendo tentando te animar aqui? – apontou e eu vi que o garotinho fazia caretas para mim, tentando me arrancar uma risada. No fim eu ria e nós nos abraçávamos como se eu nunca tivesse estado emburrada. Isso tudo ocorreu na foto.

Então eu senti seus braços me envolvendo num abraço de verdade. Recostei minha cabeça sobre seu peito e fechei os olhos. Era incrível como eu me sentia bem ali, sempre fora assim, desde que erámos crianças. Não importava que sentimento negativo me perturbasse, sempre melhorava.

- Não estou mais constrangida. Isso é bom, sabia? Seus abraços têm uma espécie de poder curativo. – eu falava como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão surpreendente.

Hugo beijou minha testa sem que precisasse se separar de mim.

- Ruiva irônica. – pelo jeito era meu novo apelido.

Não havia ironia na minha frase. Eu estava sendo totalmente honesta.

Espreguicei-me, forçando-o a me soltar.

- Ah, será que não tem um feitiço pra ajeitar essa bagunça e assim a gente faz algo mais interessante? – perguntei, cansada de abrir caixa após caixa.

- Bom até tem, mas daí você não estaria ganhando o seu dinheiro de maneira justa. – fingiu me reprovar.

- Sério mesmo?

- Nem pensar, vamos acabar logo com isso! – ele apontou a varinha para cima e proferiu algumas palavras. Depois disso havia objetos voando de um lado para o outro sem parar, fazendo com que eu tivesse até que desviar às vezes.

Não levou mais que trinta segundos para tudo estar perfeitamente organizado e os objetos inúteis separados.

- Por que não pensamos nisso antes? Não teríamos perdido a manhã toda aqui... – eu disse.

- Ah, mas daí não teríamos encontrado aquela foto, sua cara nela tá impagável. – afagou minha cabeça, me descabelando toda. Bufei, irritada. – Essa eu vou ter que guardar. – colocou a fotografia no bolso da calça.

- Legal, meu passado me condena. – revirei os olhos. – E então, o que faremos agora?

Hugo ficou pensativo.

- Tô com fome.

- Quando é que você não está com fome, Hugo? Mas eu não acho que...

- Um piquenique.

- Hã?

- Oras, um piquenique! Assim a gente não fica preso aqui em casa e eu como. – expôs a óbvia solução dos problemas.

- Hum... Ok.

-x-x-x-x-

Nós acabamos por ir a uma pracinha no vilarejo bruxo mais próximo da casa. Embalamos uns sanduíches feitos por ele, pegamos alguns doces e engarrafamos um pouco de suco. Para completar, trouxemos uma toalha qualquer para forrar o chão.

- Sabe, essa ideia não foi nada má... – eu ia dizendo, enquanto escolhíamos um local para nos fixarmos. O moreno apontou para sombra sob uma árvore e lá sentamos.

E realmente estávamos nos divertindo muito! Conversamos sobre coisas idiotas, fizemos uma guerrinha de comida e depois rimos até eu sentir uma dor aguda na barriga. É, eu tinha extrapolado o meu limite. Após o ataque de riso, olhei em volta e pensei comigo mesma... Quem nos via pensava o quê? Que éramos apenas dois amigos se divertindo num domingo a tarde? Eu tentava me convencer disso, mas sabia que não era verdade.

Olhei para Hugo, o vento despenteava seus cabelos e eu me sentia fascinada por aquela imagem. Por quê? Então eu tive que comentar.

- Nós parecemos um casal. – corei ao dizer.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim?

- Brincamos, conversamos e rimos feito dois namorados. Digo, é o que deve aparentar para quem vê... – dei de ombros, desviando do seu olhar.

- E desde quando devemos satisfações a alguma dessas pessoas por aqui? Nós sabemos o que somos, nada que eles pensem vai mudar isso.

- É, mas... Ah esqueça, é só meio desconfortável, sei lá.

Ele riu levemente.

- Realmente não me importo.

De repente, algo voa em direção a Hugo e faz com que ele bata a cabeça no tronco da árvore ao lado. Arregalei os olhos, correndo para socorrê-lo.

- Nossa, Hugo, você tá bem? – seguro seu rosto e o examino, tentando detectar algum ferimento. Havia um pequeno corte na sua testa. – Droga, você tá sangrando!

- QUEM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA? – se levantou tão bruscamente, que eu até cai sentada para trás. Eu nunca havia o visto zangado daquela forma na vida! Ele costumava ser tão calmo que vê-lo nervoso por algum motivo era extremamente raro e com aquela intensidade ainda mais. – SMITH, SEU CRETINO!

Oh não. Tinha que ser o Smith... Bom, eles nunca se deram bem pra começo de conversa. Logan Smith implicava com Hugo desde o primeiro ano. E para melhorar as coisas moravam próximos um do outro. Ainda bem que não dividiam o dormitório em Hogwarts por serem de casas distintas senão a escola já teria sido demolida.

Hugo avançou em direção ao outro moreno, que tinha um sorriso de deboche.

- Calma aí, Weasley! A Goles escapou das minhas mãos, na próxima tomamos mais cuidado... – os amigos atrás dele riam do meu primo.

Revirei os olhos, me aproximando.

- Hugo, vamos embora. – aconselhei. – Não vale a pena brigar com ele.

Smith, após desviar de um soco de Hugo, me viu e tratou de chegar mais perto.

- Potter, você por aqui? – estranhou.

Olhei de um lado para o outro sem saber ao certo como agir. Não queria falar com o garoto por respeito ao meu primo e também por não gostar dele.

- É. – respondi simples e indiferentemente.

Smith riu, coçando a nuca. Percebi que ele estava me analisando da cabeça aos pés e fiquei aborrecida.

- Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. Na realidade, eu só estava pensando mesmo...

- Cuidado com isso. – alertei, fechando os olhos em fendas.

- Relaxa, não tem com o que você se preocupar. – acariciou minha face e eu dei um passo para trás.

Hugo chegou bem em tempo de empurrá-lo pelo ombro.

- Fica longe. – o avisou.

- Eu já estava indo.

O sonserino não recuou antes de dar um último recado a Hugo, o qual não pude escutar. Meu primo ficou possesso, suas orelhas tornando-se vermelhas feito fogo.

- Desgraçado! – Hugo berrou e eu tive que segurá-lo pelos braços.

- O que ele te disse? Quer saber, não importa, é um idiota. Vamos dar um jeito nesse corte e... – ia aproximar a mão do seu corte, mas ele não permitiu, andando apressado para longe. Ok, ele estava realmente zangado. – Ou podemos ir pra casa mesmo!

E foi o que fizemos. O imbecil do Smith estragou o dia, que ótimo.

-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:** Espero que estejam gostando da fic... É um campo meio novo pra mim, escrever sobre um shipper inusitado como esse, mesmo eu o adorando e ainda por cima sendo longfic! O próximo capítulo já tá até pronto, mas vou aguardar seus reviews antes de postar, ok? ^^ Desculpem pelos que eu não respondi, mas agora eu com certeza irei *-* E pra quem acompanha minhas outras fics, sinto muito um bloqueio criativo do caramba tá me atrabalhando x.x

**_Agora um préviazinha do 4..._**

_A notícia se espalharia e isso daria em festa, eu tinha certeza. Percebi que ele agia de forma estranha comigo desde o fim de semana passado e estava fazendo aquilo de novo naquele momento. _

_-x-_

_- Mas estou cansada disso._

_- Nossos pais voltariam no mesmo segundo se soubessem que você está falando essas coisas. _

_-x-_

_- Eu amo você._

_- Wow! – uma terceira pessoa exclamou de repente e ambos olhamos assustados para o pé da escada. _

Ok, já deu de spoilers ;P

Bjooooos!


	4. No Fim, Acho Que Te Amo

**Capítulo 4 – No Fim, Acho Que Te Amo**

Não importava o que eu dissesse, ele não queria ouvir. Hugo estava determinado em chamar um "pequeno" grupo de amigos na sexta seguinte e nenhum dos meus argumentos o convenceria do contrário.

- No que você está pensando? – eu estava praticamente gritando com o garoto em seu quarto na manhã de sexta-feira.

- Meus pais vão estar fora até amanhã de tarde e estamos de férias. – respondeu, dando de ombros. – É só uma reunião entre amigos, o pessoal do time de Quadribol... Nada mais.

A notícia se espalharia e isso daria em festa, eu tinha certeza. Percebi que ele agia de forma estranha comigo desde o fim de semana passado e estava fazendo aquilo de novo naquele momento.

- Hugo, o que o Smith te disse no domingo?

O moreno me encarou por alguns segundos, ficando visivelmente nervoso.

- Aquilo não foi nada, ele é um retardado que não fala coisa com coisa. – seu tom de voz me assustava um pouco.

- Você tem estado mais agressivo... – comentei de cabeça baixa.

Ele deu um passo à frente, estendendo sua mão. Ia me pedir desculpas, mas recolheu a mão e se virou para o lado oposto. O que estava acontecendo?

-x-x-x-x-

Ao cair da noite, a paz da casa se foi. Eu ainda não entendia por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Simplesmente não tinha nada a ver com o Hugo dar uma festa enquanto os pais estavam fora. E ficava ainda mais difícil raciocinar com o som nas alturas!

E onde estava Rose?

- Rose? – procurava por ela no meio de todas as pessoas ali. A casa estava lotada. – Rose? – subi as escadas, a caminho do quarto da minha prima. Ela sempre fora muito sensata e tinha que por um fim nesse absurdo.

Bati na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Me achei no direito de entrar, já que ninguém me respondera.

Droga! Rose e Scorpius estavam lá no maior dos amassos e eu só consegui ficar estática.

A ruiva não demorou a notar minha presença, se exaltando.

- Lily, tá fazendo o quê? – limpou o canto da boca e me mandou um olhar mortífero.

- E-eu só pensei que... Er, eu... Essa festa toda é errada!

Ela riu.

- Ai, Lily... Faça o seguinte: relaxe um pouco e aproveite. – ela passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me conduzindo de volta a saída.

- Mas tio Ron e tia Hermione...

- Eles estão a uns cinquenta quilômetros daqui em uma conferência e nem sonham com nada disso, tá? Eu devia ter trancado essa porcaria... Hehe, tchauzinho.

- Mas...

BAM! Levei a porta na cara.

Certo, eu até que havia merecido devido ao fato de tê-los interrompido "naquele momento". Porém, será que eu era única que era contra aquela bagunça? Eu sempre fora meio antissocial por natureza então não curtia festas nem nada do gênero. Claro que eu não me divertiria.

Fui até o jardim dos fundos, me sentindo meio deslocada. Não adiantava, eu não conseguia me sentir parte daquilo. Sentei na grama, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Só queria ir pra casa, queria que meus pais voltassem. Não estava feliz naquele momento, mas se eu desaparatasse para qualquer lugar, as coisas ali sairiam de controle.

- Também não estou em clima pra festa. – ouvi uma voz familiar. Era tão bom ouvir aquela voz que eu simplesmente me arremessei sobre o seu dono.

- Albus! – apertei-o com força. – Eu só quero ir pra nossa casa em Godric's Hollow! Hugo tem agido estranho comigo, Rose está constantemente fora e agora essa festa que me sufoca...

- Ei, Lils! Nada de fraquejar... Você não é fraca.

- Mas estou cansada disso.

- Nossos pais voltariam no mesmo segundo se soubessem que você está falando essas coisas.

- Eu sei. – afrouxei os braços, agora apenas com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Meu irmão suspirou longamente.

- Que foi? – questionei. Pelo seu olhar, já sabia a resposta. – Quem é essa garota que perturba tanto os seus pensamentos?

Albus sorriu de lado.

- Ela. – acenou discretamente para a direita. Vi uma garota alta, de cabelos longos e negros conversando com umas amigas. Tinha a pele acetinada, provavelmente descendente de latinos. Muito bonita, na verdade. – O nome dela é Lolita, quer dizer, é apelido. Ela está fazendo estágio comigo no Ministério e eu pensei que rolasse um clima entre a gente, mas... Bom, pelo jeito eu me enganei. Há umas duas semanas eu finalmente a convidei pra sair e levei um belo fora! Só que não consigo deixar isso pra lá. Ela é incrível, só queria ter uma chance...

- Bom, pode ter sido a forma com que você convidou ou talvez você não tenha feito isso de maneira direta... Sabe, Al, o seu ponto forte é o humor mesmo que seja meio cruel de vez em quando. Quem sabe se você der enfoque nisso? Ela não vai resistir a suas piadas sobre trasgos.

- Você sempre diz que essas piadas são terríveis!

- Sim, exatamente. Um cara que esteja desesperado a ponto de contar piadas tão bestas, deve merecer um encontro. Sempre funciona com você, pelo menos.

O moreno riu.

- Você é ainda mais cruel. Mas eu vou lá falar com ela...

- Uhul, vai lá, maninho! – nos levantamos juntos e ele foi até a morena. Não deu nem quinze segundos e ela estava quase morrendo de rir! Pois é, Lily Luna é um gênio.

Resolvi entrar em casa novamente. Ia para meu quarto quando alguém me prensou na parede dum corredor praticamente deserto e pondo um braço de cada lado, o que me impossibilitava de fugir.

- Hugo, o que você está fazendo? – fiquei perplexa.

- Oi, Lily... – ele disse numa voz arrastada e pude sentir seu hálito.

- Você andou bebendo? – não podia acreditar.

Meu primo deu uma risada.

- Talvez. – falou, tentando fazer cara de santo.

- Você está fora de si, desde quando bebe e...?

- Vai dizer que não gosta! – parecia até uma acusação.

- Como é?

Ele chegou ainda mais perto, agora havendo apenas um palmo de distância entre nós. Comecei a ofegar.

- Não prefere... Os maus? – fitava meus lábios à espera da resposta.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Ah, você sabe... Não gosta de caras maus?

- Não. – aquilo pareceu um balde de água fria para ele. – Eu prefiro caras decentes e de preferência com bom senso. Mas me diz qual a relevância dessa pergunta sem nexo?

O moreno se afastou abruptamente, cambaleando e tendo que se apoiar numa mesinha atrás de si. Fiquei preocupada, me inclinando para ajuda-lo, mas ele apenas recuou.

- Esqueça! Eu... er... Preciso consertar uns estragos. – foi embora, me deixando lá plantada.

- Hugo! – o chamei inutilmente. Andei atrás do garoto, mas não o encontrei ao passar pela mesma porta pela qual ele havia passado. – Hugo! Por favor... Hugo...

Eu sentia que havia feito algo errado, que havia perdido um detalhe. As peças do quebra-cabeça estavam ali, mas eu não conseguia encaixá-las. Era tão óbvia razão de eu ter despencado no choro naquele momento, entretanto, eu não sabia qual era ela.

Meu cérebro simplesmente não queria registrar uma informação. E essa informação explicava o porquê daquele comportamento do meu primo e de suas perguntas "sem sentido". Talvez elas tivessem mais lógica do que aparentavam...

-x-x-x-x-

Acordei pela manhã com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Meu quarto estava no maior silêncio possível... Estranhei. E a festa? Certo, é claro que àquela altura já havia terminado, mas como tive que dormir com aquela barulheira era esquisito que tudo estivesse tão quieto.

Após me levantar, fui cautelosamente abrindo a porta e espiando com um olho. Como podia ser? Tudo estava impecável! Talvez, até mais arrumado do que de costume... Apesar dos fatos estarem me deixando cada vez mais curiosa, continuei minha jornada para a cozinha em busca de algo que satisfizesse meu estômago.

Tudo no andar debaixo estava um brilho de limpo. A pia da cozinha estava literalmente reluzindo! Eu poderia jurar que a arrumação sobraria para mim e nunca fiquei tão feliz de estar errada.

Abri a geladeira e peguei o leite. Depois disso, enchi um copo e dei um gole. Ah! Que delícia. Por que não ir até a sala ver um pouco de televisão? Eu havia até pegado o jeito com aquele controle remoto e já conseguia trocar de canal com sucesso, sem confundir com o botão do volume. Ué, eu não tinha uma TV em casa, o que esperavam?

- Ai, meu Deus! – arregalei os olhos ao adentrar lá, me sobressaltando e derrubando um pouco de leite no chão.

Hugo, que até então dormia no sofá, acordou mais assustado ainda, sentando-se.

- Ah, é você, Lily... – disse, aliviado. – Achei que fossem meus pais.

- V-você... Você limpou tudo sozinho? – perguntei, realmente duvidando.

- Eu fui o responsável. Quem mais deveria limpar?

- Bom, eu... Eu só pensei que como você estava meio bêbado e nervoso, a última coisa que faria era organizar as coisas pós-festa.

- É que o peso na consciência triplica de tamanho quando eu bebo demais. – deu de ombros.

- E você já se embebedou antes? – fiquei surpresa.

Ele ficou meio envergonhado.

- Ah, não foi bem assim, eu não sabia que tinha álcool no negócio e... Enfim, não foi uma boa experiência. Devia ter aprendido a lição, mas essa foi uma longa madrugada... – comprimiu as feições numa careta.

Apenas ergui as sobrancelhas, indicando que havia compreendido. O moreno suspirou, com ar de arrependido.

- Me desculpe. – pôs-se de pé, se aproximando. – Eu venho agindo como um completo idiota com você ultimamente.

- É mesmo. – alfinetei, irritada.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa pra te compensar... Qualquer coisa. – alisou meu rosto com uma das mãos. Eu fechei os olhos involuntariamente com seu toque.

- Só me faça um favor. – abri as pálpebras novamente. – Jamais me trate daquela forma de novo.

- Ok. – continuava a acariciar minha face.

A maneira como Hugo me olhava era tão terna e cativante que eu me sentia perder o controle. Foi aí que montei o quebra-cabeça e a tal pergunta me ocorreu:

- Foi o Smith que te disse que eu gosto de caras malvados?

Meu primo não esperava por aquilo, com certeza não.

Agora eu entendia. Ele gostava de mim. Hugo gostava de mim e não como uma amiga ou prima, ele me via de outra maneira. Na noite passada eu estava tão estressada por causa da festa e do nosso desentendimento que não consegui ligar as pistas, mas estava tão na cara...! O garoto nunca faria aquilo sóbrio. E aí que estava o problema, eu precisava confirmar minhas hipóteses.

- Desculpa, acho que não escutei bem... – se afastou um pouco.

Revirei os olhos.

- Por isso que você ficou tão irritadinho? Por que ele insinuou que você tivesse sentimentos por mim?

Hugo não dizia uma palavra sequer, me encarava apenas.

- E como assim você ainda deu ouvidos a ele? Quer dizer, o que ele poderia saber sobre mim? Hugo, você é o meu melhor amigo desde sempre. Se alguém tivesse que traçar o perfil do tipo de caras que eu gosto, não concorda que seria muito mais indicado que aquele infantil? E por Merlin, fala alguma coisa!

- O que você quer que eu diga? – ele estava um tanto aflito.

- Apenas me responda: é verdade ou não?

- Droga! É! Eu estou apaixonado por você, e não consigo evitar! – chegava mais perto, falando num tom mais alto do que o necessário. – Porque é claro que eu não queria isso! A última coisa que eu queria no mundo era me apaixonar pela minha prima, mas agora já estou fodido... Por que você tem que ser tão incrível o tempo todo? Que merda, eu te acho fascinante até quando está dormindo! Se quer saber eu até desejei que você não viesse nas férias pra cá, porque sabia que isso – colocou a mão sobre o coração. – só ia piorar. E realmente, chegou a tal ponto que – ele riu de si, se achando um idiota. – eu estou desesperado, fazendo coisas que não faria em nenhuma outra circunstância! Haveria outro motivo pra escutar o que um estúpido feito o Smith diz? Uma parte de mim só estava esperando que talvez... Que talvez com isso você começasse a sentir o mesmo.

Um turbilhão de emoções me atingiu e tudo que eu pude fazer foi me jogar em seus braços. Ele me abraçou fortemente.

Só então me toquei: eu de fato sentia o mesmo. Mesmo que parecesse muito repentino, era isso. Não me senti mal por ele ter aqueles sentimentos por mim, pelo contrário, um misto de alegria e alívio me possuíram e a única explicação era essa.

- Hugo... – iniciei, sentindo grossas lágrimas se formando, com a cabeça afundada no seu peito. – Você não precisa mudar em nada. – solucei. – Eu amo você.

- Wow! – uma terceira pessoa exclamou de repente e ambos olhamos assustados para o pé da escada.

Scorpius nos encarava sem jeito, rindo nervosamente.

- Foi mal, eu... Er, bem... – como ele poderia se explicar sem dizer: "Ah, eu só estava indo pra casa, após ter passado a noite aqui... A propósito, dormi com a sua irmã." Isso seria estranho. – Não falo nada, se vocês não falarem. – correu para fora antes que a ficha de Hugo caísse e o outro fosse um Malfoy morto.

Tudo bem, aquilo foi horrível. O clima definitivamente sumiu e ficamos naquela situação desconfortável.

Valeu, Scorpius... Valeu mesmo! Esse namoradinho da Rose ainda me pagaria caro.

-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:** Nhá... Eu acho que o capítulo ficou meio confuso... Me avisem se não entenderem algo, ok? Bom, apesar de tudo, acho que teve momentos bastante importantes da trama. E agora? O que eles farão?

_**Prévia do 5:**_

_- Por que tem que ser tão complicado? – ele encarava o sol poente._

_Me acomodei ao seu lado._

_- Não tem que ser. – eu disse. – Ainda não fizemos nada a ponto de estarmos realmente envolvidos._

_Hugo começou a me fitar._

_- Tem razão. Será que devíamos? – ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_-x-x-x-x-_

_- Porque você é o meu melhor amigo. – dei um sorriso gentil._

_- Lily... – o tom de voz dele ficou mais sério._

_- O que foi?_

_- Me desculpa. _

_Arregalei os olhos, estranhando o pedido._

_- Como assim?_

_- Eu não posso mais assumir esse papel. _

Ok, já chega ;P haha

Bjoooooooos!


	5. Amigos? Sem Chance!

**Capítulo 5 – Amigos? Sem Chance!**

- Então? – uma pergunta simples e ao mesmo tempo tão difícil...

Estávamos andando pelos vastos campos ao redor da casa. Uma brisa suave batia em nossos rostos, enquanto o sol sumia no horizonte.

O dia havia sido muito estranho. Claro! Eu acabara de descobrir sentimentos em mim que não fazia a menor ideia da existência e ainda por cima era correspondida! O fim dessa frase pode ter soado meio negativo, mas isso porque não era algo completamente bom. Amar e ser amado de volta é tudo que se pode desejar, porém, amar um primo dessa forma não é considerado... Errado?

- Não sei. – respondi.

Diminuímos o já lento ritmo em que caminhávamos.

Como agir? Eu não sabia se segurava sua mão e temia estar parecendo indiferente.

Suspirou e sentou-se na grama.

- Por que tem que ser tão complicado? – ele encarava o sol poente.

Me acomodei ao seu lado.

- Não tem que ser. – eu disse. – Ainda não fizemos nada a ponto de estarmos realmente envolvidos.

Hugo começou a me fitar.

- Tem razão. Será que devíamos? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sorri de lado, tentando não me iludir.

- Você sabe a resposta e sabe as consequências.

- Sei... Talvez seja melhor recuar enquanto temos tempo. – o moreno sugeriu, dando de ombros.

Apesar de estar um pouco surpresa com a tão rápida desistência, concordei, balançando a cabeça. Afinal, era o melhor a ser feito.

- Sim, as coisas podem voltar a ser como antes. Tudo era ótimo, não era? – me esforcei para parecer empolgada.

Como eu mentia descaradamente! As coisas não podiam voltar a ser como eram, não depois do que havia acontecido. Por que eu dizia isso se, para ele, eu era transparente? Hugo sabia o que eu sentia, bastava olhar para mim.

- Seja qual for a decisão final, nunca vou te tratar diferente... Porque você é o meu melhor amigo. – dei um sorriso gentil.

- Lily... – o tom de voz dele ficou mais sério.

- O que foi?

- Me desculpa.

Arregalei os olhos, estranhando o pedido.

- Como assim?

- Eu não posso mais assumir esse papel.

Hugo segurou meus braços e aproximou-se com avidez. Prendi minha respiração por uma fração de segundo com o susto.

Assim como na noite anterior, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente. Porém, ele nunca estivera tão perto: um centímetro era tudo que nos separava.

- Lily Luna, eu estou prestes a te beijar, mas só vou fazer isso se concordar. Lembrando que basta um toque dos nossos lábios para deixarmos de ser só dois amigos.

Quem cala consente. E querem saber? Eu não emiti um som sequer.

Hugo selou meus lábios com os seus num movimento delicado e cauteloso. Fechei os olhos por instinto e ele afrouxou o aperto dos meus braços. Eu sentia a maciez e o calor. Eu sentia as famosas borboletas no estômago. O que eu sentia era amor.

Se eu já achava que o abraço do garoto era curativo, seu beijo então era praticamente anestesiante. Me desliguei de todo o resto.

Nos afastamos e olhamos nos olhos um do outro.

- Agora é tarde demais. – avisou.

Minha resposta veio com um segundo beijo, desta vez aprofundado.

Não estava certo, mas quem ali realmente ligava?

Passamos no mínimo uma hora ali trocando beijos e carinhos. Eu amava como seus braços fortes me envolviam, como seu cheiro me embriagava.

Por fim, nos encontramos na seguinte posição: Hugo brincava de enrolar meus cabelos, comigo deitada no seu colo. Agora era a lua minguante que enfeitava o céu. A noite estava bastante estrelada, tornando aquele momento mais que sublime.

- Devíamos voltar. – aconselhei, lembrando que os outros poderiam notar nossa ausência. Havíamos prometido voltar na hora do jantar.

- Ainda não! Sabe-se lá quando teremos outra oportunidade como esta.

Me endireitei, ficando sentada.

- Hugo... – tentei parecer o mais séria possível.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – deu-se por vencido.

- Ótimo, vamos? – levantei e estendi minha mão para o garoto.

Ele aceitou minha ajuda, mas ao invés de ficar de pé, me puxou de volta para o chão unindo nossas bocas. O moreno fora tão ágil que eu mal pude contestar ou impedi-lo.

Assim que recobrei o controle da situação, tive que rir.

- Você é mesmo obediente, hein Weasley!

- Ruiva irônica.

E finalmente, ele fez o que eu pedi e seguimos para a casa.

-x-x-x-x-

Aquela sensação era nova para mim. Hum, _o amor_... Quem diria que você me alcançaria? Tinha de admitir que eu não esperava que meu primeiro amor fosse justamente meu primo, o que não era exatamente uma vantagem. Nos encrencaríamos pra caramba se alguém da família descobrisse! Bom, não era como se tivéssemos planos de contar a alguém. O único que tinha uma suspeita não totalmente confirmada – eu esperava – era Scorpius. O menor dos nossos deslizes em público poderia fazê-lo ter a certeza, mas ele não contaria. Ao menos, fora isso que ele prometera...

Durante a semana, a pior parte tinha sido disfarçar. Não sei explicar, acho que os hormônios estavam falando mais alto! Hugo só precisava passar ao meu lado para eu captar o aroma da sua colônia e quando acontecia, eu sentia uma imensa vontade de agarrá-lo. Mas tinha que me segurar, pois um passo em falso que eu desse faria meus pais voltarem para me buscar.

A verdade é que não nos sobrava muito tempo sozinhos como no início das férias. Albus e Scorpius faziam visitas mais frequentes e em breve James, meu outro irmão mais velho, voltaria da viagem com os amigos. Isso significava que eu estaria livre para ir pro meu lar a partir do domingo seguinte. Entretanto, eu não conseguiria ir embora naquele momento. Quantas chances de estar com meu primo eu perderia por essa decisão? Preferia nem considerar aquilo como alternativa. Mesmo porque tio Ron e tia Hermione haviam insistido tanto para que eu ficasse até o fim de Agosto, que dizer "não" estava fora de cogitação. Óbvio que eu aproveitaria a minha chance, não é?

Por um milagre, no domingo em que James voltaria ninguém estaria em casa além de nós. Meus tios ficariam umas horinhas fora comprando os suprimentos do mês, enquanto a prima Rose encontraria com umas amigas no Beco Diagonal.

Perfeito… Ou não.

- Ah, que nada! Ursula Mason é só uma corvinal ridícula metida a inteligente. – não conseguia falar da ex dele sem ofender. Desculpem, mas era uma tarefa impossível, especialmente porque ele queria só me provocar.

Estávamos deitados no sofá, abraçados definitivamente parecendo um casal de namorados.

- Que baixaria, Lils… - ele balançava a cabeça negativamente de forma tão dramática que era óbvio que estava apenas tirando uma comigo.

- Você quem começou com esse assunto incômodo.

- Ficou com ciúmes, foi?

Olhei para o moreno aborrecida, depois desviei o olhar.

- Não… - meu tom era pouco convincente.

- Admita...

- Já disse que não.

Hugo sobrepôs seu corpo ao meu. Revirei os olhos.

- O que você vai fazer? Me esmagar até eu confessar? – o encarei, realmente intrigada.

- Não, eu tenho outros métodos de persuasão…

Então, ele começou a depositar beijos no meu pescoço. Mesmo que a sensação fosse boa, eu só conseguia rir. Tudo bem, eu gargalhava tanto que o som se assemelhava a um guincho de porco. Que graciosa, não?

- Para! Aí faz cócegas!

- Só quando você disser… - falou.

- Ok, ok! Talvez eu tenha ficado meio enciumada, agora pode parar com isso e sair de cima de mim?

O garoto ergueu seu rosto com um sorriso malicioso.

- Bom, eu até paro, mas sair de cima de você eu não saio.

- Por mim, ótimo. Eu não estou nem um pouquinho incomodada...

- Assim a gente se entende melhor.

Revirei os olhos novamente.

- Ai, será que você pode me beijar logo?

O puxei pela gola da camisa, fazendo meu desejo ser atendido.

- Lily, casa comigo? – pediu assim que seus lábios deixaram os meus.

- Caramba, não está apressando as coisas? – brinquei. – Mal podemos nos considerar namorados direito!

- É, mas que se dane! Vamos nos casar agora. – ele se levantou num pulo.

O encarei, curiosa e confusa.

- Hã... Agora?

- É, isso mesmo. – foi até um o hall e voltou com um arranjo de flores que antes estava num vaso. – Olha, pega aí, vai precisar.

Comecei a rir dele.

- Hugo, você tá legal?

- Não espera que nos casemos sentados, espera? Não vai mesmo ficar de pé?

- Ok, você quem manda. – o obedeci, ficando voltada para ele. – Certo, o que falta agora...? Ah, precisamos de uma testemunha ou algo assim. – lembrei.

O moreno deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Como eu pude me esquecer desse detalhe... Já volto. – e subiu a escadaria.

O que estaria aprontando? Ai, ai, só ele mesmo para ficar inventando uma coisa daquelas. Hugo às vezes era imprevisível.

Então, o vi voltando com uma bola de pelos no braço. Oh não, não mesmo...

- O Bichento Terceiro? – ri, incrédula.

- Não, hoje ele será nossa testemunha. – disse Hugo colocando o gato em cima da TV.

- Legal, o único convidado do meu casamento tem uma cauda.

Meu primo me posicionou novamente a sua frente, realmente focado no objetivo.

- Como era mesmo? Ah sim... Lilian Luna Potter, aceita se casar comigo, Hugo Arthur Weasley, e permanecer ao meu lado na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe?

- Tem certeza de que é assim? Acho que você perdeu o juízo...

- São os meus votos, então eu posso improvisar se quiser. E aí, aceita?

Dei um largo sorriso, tentando entrar no jogo e claro que falhando.

- Sim, aceito. E você, Hugo, aceita casar comigo, sua prima boba Lily que não sabe brincar de faz-de-conta?

- É, você é bem ruim nisso, mas eu aceito sim.

- Com a benção do Bichento Terceiro, somos oficialmente casados. Uhul! – agitei os braços no ar, espalhando folhas do "buquê" para todos os lados. – Foi mal, eu vou limpar depois. E você não vai beijar a noiva?

- Agora mesmo!

Hugo me deu um breve beijo e antes de nos separarmos, comecei a gargalhar.

- Você é tão besta.

TOC. TOC.

No distanciamos imediatamente.

- Ferrou. O que a gente vai fazer? – me desesperei.

- Calma, eu vou por as flores no lugar e você liga a televisão, e senta no sofá.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e ele foi atender a porta.

Eu estava suando frio e olhando em volta, em busca de sinais do que estávamos fazendo anteriormente e limpei o chão com um feitiço. Peso na consciência maldito...

- Jay? – ouvi Hugo dizer.

Droga! Não podia crer, era o meu irmão? Ajeitei o cabelo de qualquer jeito, liguei a televisão e no momento seguinte ele havia adentrado na sala com suas malas.

- James! – o recebi com um abraço. – Que saudades, maninho! Como foi de viagem?

- Lily, minha trasguinha. – estragou meu cabelo recém-arrumado. O encarei, zangada. – Foi ótimo e eu sei que sentia saudades disso também. – piscou, marotamente.

Me ajeitei novamente, voltando para o sofá.

- Estão sozinhos? – estranhou.

- É, meus pais foram comprar uns negócios e já devem estar voltando. – Hugo respondeu rapidamente.

- Isso, então estávamos assistindo... – apontei para a TV e arregalei os olhos, ao notar que o programa que passava era inapropriado para menores de... Noventa anos. Tenso. – Por Merlin! Essas propagandas de bebida são terríveis! – agarrei o controle remoto e desliguei o aparelho. – Tá com fome? Aposto que sim, tem bolo de chocolate! Por sinal, é uma delícia. Você gosta né? Ótimo, vou pegar um pedaço pra você.

Fui apressadamente para cozinha antes que James me visse corando.

Mas que vergonha. QUE VERGONHA. Tudo bem, o momento já havia passado, mas eu jurava que se descobrisse quem havia deixado naquele canal eu o **estuporava**.

Retornei, sorrindo sem graça com a fatia de doce.

- Aqui está, Jay. – dei o prato para ele, que já estava todo à vontade no sofá.

Meteu um pedaço do tamanho do punho inteiro na boca. O fitei enojada. Eww!

- É, eu não sentia falta disso. – comentei, fazendo uma bela careta e sentando ao lado de James.

Hugo apenas ria da minha expressão na poltrona ao lado.

- E então, Lily... – James falava, terminando de mastigar. – Você vai pra casa comigo ou não?

- Não! – eu e Hugo declaramos em uníssono. Ficou estranho.

- Er... – meu irmão nos olhava, levemente desconfiado.

- Nossos tios realmente querem que eu fique e estou me divertindo, logo, eu até que prefiro. – esclareci cada vez mais constrangida.

- Ah... – James deixou o prato sobre a mesa de centro. – Não se ofenda, mas até acho melhor você ficar. Acredito que você entenda, um cara precisa de um tempo sozinho às vezes...

- Eu sei que você quer chamar garotas pra lá. – ergui uma sobrancelha, indicando que era tudo muito óbvio.

- _Touché_! – exclamou, rindo. – Sabe, quase um mês de abstinência é demais pra mim.

Hugo riu também.

- É, a gente sabe. – se inclinou um pouco pra dar dois tapinhas no ombro esquerdo do outro.

Meu irmão riu mais um pouco, porém, depois franziu a testa.

- Bom, vocês me deixaram curioso. Além de ficar vendo pornô, o que fazem por aqui de interessante?

Arregalei os olhos, tendo certeza de que minha face havia atingido o auge do seu rubor.

- Você sabe que não estávamos! – eu estava quase que batendo nele.

- Não sei de nada, quando eu cheguei tava naquele programa...

- V-você tá insinuando alguma coisa? – berrei, nervosamente.

Sua desconfiança devia ter triplicado. Por que eu não conseguia controlar meus nervos? Será que eu estava deixando muito na cara?

- Relaxa aí, trasguinha... Foi só uma piada. – me fitava com os olhos semicerrados.

- Está se sentindo bem? – Hugo perguntou, de forma casual. Droga, ele tinha que ser tão bom ator, enquanto eu me descabelava com os pequenos detalhes?

Me encolhi no canto do sofá, tentando me aquietar.

- Sim, sim... – e não abri mais a boca.

Passados uns quarenta minutos, meus tios chegaram. Lá para as sete horas, Rose também já estava em casa e todos jantamos uma lasanha que tio Ron preparara junto a tia Hermione. Eu havia passado pela entrada cozinha enquanto cozinhavam e apesar de serem completamente desprovidos de talento culinário, pelo menos estavam se divertindo.

- Ron! O molho é pra por na comida, não pra respingar por todo o azulejo!

- Calma, Hermione... Nem tem tanto assim no seu cabelo...

- No meu o quê? – guinchou.

Mesmo com os ocasionais gritinhos da minha tia, era muito fofo o jeito como tio Ron a calava com um beijo, me lembrando da "técnica infalível" de Scorpius. Pelo jeito esse truque era bastante usado nas mulheres da família...

Depois da refeição, James anunciou que iria embora. Acompanhei-o até a porta.

- Então é isso. Se cuida, Lily. – beijou minha bochecha e acomodou as alças da mala no ombro.

- Tchau. – sorri, já fechando a porta.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa! – me impediu, pondo o pé na fresta e eu me sobressaltei.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado como se tivesse notado algo.

- Não se esqueça, eu estarei de olho em você...

- Tchau! – eu repeti, revirando os olhos e ele finalmente desaparatou.

Mais alguns segundos ali e ele teria percebido que minhas mãos estavam trêmulas por causa do nervosismo. Definitivamente eu tinha que trabalhar nisso...

x-x-x-x-xx—xx-x-x-x-x

**N/a:** Enfim juntos! *-* Ok, agora é oficial: eles são um casal! Acho que poderia tê-los juntado de uma maneira melhor, mas esse foi o resultado final. Nossa, estou super feliz com a resposta que a fic anda tendo, obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews! Não fazem ideia do baita incentivo que eles são...

Quem quer prévia do 6? Vocês merecem *-*

_- Lily..._

_- O quê?_

_- Casais normais... Saem em encontros, certo?_

_- Acho que sim. – estranhei, colocando a última xícara na mesa. – Alguma razão especial pra estar perguntando?_

_O moreno olhou para os lados furtivamente e dado o sinal verde, se aproximou de mim._

_- Pensei de a gente ir ver um filme amanhã._

_-x-x-x-_

_- Acho que vou ter que me trocar..._

_- Imagine só, Lily! – Rose se aproximou, rindo. – Não há problema algum em ir assim, só que talvez pensem que vocês são um casal. – deu de ombros. _

_- É... – concordamos juntos._

_-x-x-x-_

_- Normalmente, a tagarelice da Rose não me incomoda, é até engraçada, mas desta vez ela se superou! – eu disse com os nervos à flor da pele._

_- Eu sei, estou quase cometendo suicídio... Temos que dispensá-la de alguma maneira._

_- Sem que fiquem óbvias nossas intenções? Eu duvido que consigamos. _

Bom, é só por hoje!

Bjoooooos! :*


	6. Minha Prima Não Percebe Que Tá Sobrando

**Capítulo 6 – Minha Prima Não Percebe Que Está Sobrando**

Estava combinado: eu iria naquela terça-feira com o Hugo a um cinema trouxa de Londres. Por quê? Bom, tudo começou com a conversa que Hugo iniciou discretamente na segunda de manhã enquanto arrumávamos a mesa para o café.

- Lily...

- O quê?

- Casais normais... Saem em encontros, certo?

- Acho que sim. – estranhei, colocando a última xícara na mesa. – Alguma razão especial pra estar perguntando?

O moreno olhou para os lados furtivamente e dado o sinal verde, se aproximou de mim.

- Pensei de a gente ir ver um filme amanhã, ou algo assim...

- Está querendo ver o que exatamente?

- E isso importa? – deu de ombros. – Tenho certeza de que não veremos o filme, então... – abaixou seu rosto, ficando cada vez mais próximo do meu.

Dei um tapa em seu peito, tentando afastá-lo, mas ele era mais forte.

- Hugo, não aqui! – sussurrei. – E eu só vou ao cinema se for para assistir filme mesmo, ok? Podemos chegar a um acordo, desde que não seja aquelas coisas de zumbis comedores de cérebro ou qualquer negócio do gênero.

- Se te conheço bem, você quer é ver um de romance. – falava no maior tédio.

Irônico eu nunca ter me apaixonado de verdade antes e ao mesmo tempo ser uma romântica incorrigível. Eu poderia ser um pouco mais contraditória?

- Faria isso por mim? – pisquei os olhos repetidas vezes até que...

- Ok, você venceu.

Então, nosso primeiro encontro estava agendado para o dia seguinte.

-x-x-x-x-

Talvez eu tenha exagerado na dose, mas a ideia de ir mal arrumada naquele encontro me tirava do sério. Que garota não quer impressionar o namorado? Ou melhor, _quase _namorado.

Escolhi um vestido preto sem mangas que chegava aos joelhos. Prendi metade do cabelo, deixando algumas madeixas soltas cobrindo meu colo e parte das costas. Ah, é claro o rímel era indispensável! Para finalizar, adicionei brincos de prata que ganhara da minha mãe no meu aniversário de quinze anos e passei um batom de um tom quase igual ao da boca para dar um destaque.

"Caramba, Lily! Você até que sabe se produzir..." pensei ao me olhar no espelho, satisfeita com o resultado. Era uma novidade e tanto para mim, acreditem! Não costumava ligar muito para essas coisas com outros namorados, porém, com ele era simplesmente diferente.

Desci as escadas cautelosamente, olhando para baixo. Certo, sapatos de salto ainda eram complicados demais para mim! Hugo estava logo ali, me esperando. Seu queixo caiu ao voltar seu olhar para mim. Missão cumprida!

O moreno também estava ótimo, entretanto, com roupas casuais e provavelmente mais apropriadas para aquilo. Eu até que o preferia assim, quer dizer, aquele visual era tão mais "Hugo". Foi quando me dei conta de que talvez ele pensasse o mesmo e estivesse me achando uma completa perua.

- Por Merlin, me diga se eu estou sendo muito ridícula. – foi a primeira coisa que eu disse ao chegar até ele.

Hugo ficou estático por alguns segundos, depois começou a piscar fortemente para ter certeza de que estava enxergando perfeitamente.

- O-o quê? Você está incrível!

Corei um pouco.

- Obrigada.

- Nossa, onde os dois estão indo? Para alguma festa quem sabe? – Rose nos pegou de surpresa, saindo da sala de estar.

Trocamos olhares rápidos de desespero.

- N-não! – eu respondi. – Ao cinema...

Droga! Eu devia ter mentido! Estávamos ferrados, estávamos tão...

- Sério? Eu não me arrumo tanto assim para essas coisas a não ser que... – eu sabia que rumo seus pensamentos estavam tomando e isso não era nada bom.

- Hugo! – dei um forte soco no seu braço.

- OUCH! – ele berrou. – Que é!

- Er... Você não me avisou que o cinema era um lugar simples. Bom, eu não tenho o hábito de ir a locais trouxas, logo, como eu saberia? Acho que vou ter que me trocar...

- Imagine só, Lily! – Rose se aproximou, rindo. – Não há problema algum em ir assim, só que talvez pensem que vocês são um casal. – deu de ombros.

- É... – concordamos juntos.

De repente, uma luz pareceu iluminá-la.

- Espere, já sei! Bom, eu não tenho nada para fazer agora. Eu poderia ir com vocês e então com certeza quebraria completamente a imagem de namorados que vocês possam supostamente transmitir. Que tal?

Eu queria dizer um belo "não", ah se queria. Poxa, será que eu não poderia ter um encontro normal? Sabe, no qual apenas vão duas pessoas?

- Relaxe, Rose. A gente não liga pro que os outros vão pensar. – Hugo tentava convencê-la, suas orelhas ficando levemente vermelhas.

- Hugo, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Além disso, eu não me incomodo em ir, sério! Só um segundinho, vou buscar minha bolsa... Ah, avise a mamãe aonde vamos! – então subiu as escadas correndo.

Olhei para meu primo, com um pouco de receio.

- Hã... Me desculpe? – pedi, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele suspirou com um leve ar de decepção.

- Bom, não tem problema. Isso apenas muda um pouco os nossos planos... – se esforçou para me dar um sorriso reconfortante.

-x-x-x-x-

- Nossa, gente... Por que escolheram logo um filme romântico? – Rose fazia uma careta, enquanto comia sua pipoca.

As luzes do cinema estavam já apagadas e o filme devia começar a qualquer momento. A ruiva estava sentada justamente entre mim e Hugo. As coisas poderiam piorar?

- Eu gosto. – eu disse, secamente. Não queria usar aquele tom, mas estava muito irritada.

Certo, tudo sempre pode ficar pior. Quase havia me esquecido do jeito um tanto tagarela de Rose, porém, não demorei a me recordar. Durante todos os **noventa e quatro** minutos da sessão ela comentava alguma coisa!

- Essa atriz está tão acabada... Já a viu naquele filme medieval?

- Não, Rose.

Ou...

- Meu Deus, quase quebrei um dente agora! Devia processar esses caras por colocarem essas coisas duras aqui...

- Isso é só o caroço da pipoca, Rose.

- Oh.

Também...

- COMO É! Volta pra ele, sua besta! O outro tá te fazendo de besta... Não, nã-... Ahá, não te disse?

- Rose, ela não te escuta.

- Isso é o que veremos. Se ela voltar com o Dick, vai me dever um galeão, maninho.

- Tsc, tsc...

E até mesmo...

- Lily, você não ama cinema? Essa tranquilidade e silêncio... É como se estivesse tudo em paz e... Lily? Lily, tá me escutando?

E finalmente o filme acabou! Eu não aguentava mais ouvir a voz da Rose. Se ela dissesse mais uma palavra eu jurava que explodiria.

- Foi ótimo, não acharam? – ela nos perguntou assim que saímos.

- Francamente, eu não consegui aprestar muita atenção. – Hugo admitiu, alfinetando-a. Ela sequer percebeu.

- Mesmo? Você é tão insensível! Tenho certeza de que a Lily gostou, não é Lily?

- Pois é... – dei o melhor sorriso que consegui e que tarefa difícil.

Rose foi jogar seu pacote de pipoca vazio na lixeira, dando finalmente oportunidade de nós respirarmos um pouco.

- Normalmente, a tagarelice da Rose não me incomoda, é até engraçada, mas desta vez ela se superou! – eu disse com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Eu sei, estou quase cometendo suicídio... Temos que dispensá-la de alguma maneira.

- Sem que fiquem óbvias nossas intenções? Eu duvido que consigamos.

O moreno ficou pensativo, realmente empenhado em encontrar uma solução.

- Bom, eu tive uma ideia. Você vai querer me matar, mas...

- O que é?

- Me espere aqui. Diga pra minha irmã que fui ao banheiro. – ele segurou meu rosto e depositou um beijo na minha testa. – Não saia daqui, ouviu?

Então, ele entrou no banheiro masculino, me deixando feito uma idiota lá. Droga, o que ele planejava? Oh não, Rose estava voltando.

- Ué, pra onde foi o Hugo? – ela perguntou assim como previ que faria.

- Ao banheiro. Volta em um minuto.

Passaram-se cinco minutos e nada dele.

- Ele morreu lá ou coisa assim? Acho que devíamos entrar e procurá-lo.

- Rose, é um banheiro masculino! Não podemos ir entrando... Daqui a pouco ele sai de lá.

- E se ele escorregou, bateu a cabeça na pia e desmaiou?

- Tenho certeza de que alguém teria notado um garoto de quase dois metros estirado no chão.

- Rose? – alguém a chamou e com toda certeza não se tratava de Hugo.

Nos viramos para a entrada do cinema e então vimos quem era.

- Scorpius? – a ruiva perguntou, correndo para o namorado e beijando-o.

- O que está fazendo aqui? –eu perguntei, achando aquilo esquisito demais para ser coincidência.

Rose se separou dele e o encarou seriamente, esperando uma resposta para a minha pergunta.

- Ela está certa, o que faz aqui? Não trouxe ninguém com você, ou será que trouxe? – procurava desconfiada por alguém atrás de Scorpius.

Ele riu.

- Não, ciumenta. Vim te fazer uma surpresa.

- É sério? – os olhos dela brilhavam. – E como soube que eu estaria neste lugar?

- Er, bem... Fui até sua casa e sua mãe me disse.

- Ah, entendi... Que adorável da sua parte. – abraçou-o e o loiro corou levemente.

- Pensei de irmos jantar ou algo assim. – comentou ele.

Minha prima olhou para trás, me encarando indecisa.

- Mas é que eu estava com a Lily e o meu irmão...

Scorpius gesticulava claramente para que deixasse sua namorada livre do compromisso. Quase ri, mas me segurei.

- Rose, que é isso! Pode ir. Eu digo ao Hugo quando ele voltar do banheiro.

- Tem certeza? Ah, mas estávamos nos divertindo tanto...

- Você merece um tempinho com o Scorpius. – pisquei um olho, tentando tranquiliza-la.

- Hum, ok. – ela sorriu para ele. – Então vamos! Tchau, prima. – nos despedimos com beijos na bochecha.

Scorpius se aproximou de mim.

- Até mais, Lily. – ele beijou minha face, porém, antes de se afastar disse: – Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

O encarei boquiaberta até que os dois sumissem de vista. Ainda assim continuei a encarar fixamente a saída do local, sem conseguir mover um músculo.

Ele sabia. Ele sabia! Mil possibilidades passaram pela minha cabeça e era tanta informação que não conseguia pensar com clareza.

- Hey, Lils! – Hugo veio me abraçando por trás. – Parece que o Scorpius cumpriu o combinado...

- VOCÊ CONTOU! - me virei, gritando. – Aparatou na casa dele não foi?

- Sabia que reagiria assim... Era a única maneira. E afinal, ele já sabia...

- Mas ele não podia ter certeza!

- Ficou bastante óbvio naquele dia! – Hugo argumentou. – Scorpius não vai contar pra ninguém, mesmo porque é o mínimo que ele pode fazer pelo cunhado dele.

Ri ironicamente.

- Excelente justificativa. Valeu contar nosso segredo por um encontro?

- Achei que estivesse realmente querendo sair comigo.

Hugo estava chateado de verdade. Pelo seu olhar, eu via que não havia feito por mal, que só pensara em mim o tempo todo.

- E eu ainda quero. – me acalmava aos poucos. Suspirei e o abracei. – Foi mal, eu estou meio nervosa. Só tenho medo de a notícia se espalhar, entende? Não estamos precisando desse tipo de problema.

Envolveu-me em seus braços.

- Eu que peço desculpas, não farei mais nada assim sem te consultar antes.

- Obrigada. – me afastei.

Ele olhou para mim por alguns instantes e então segurou minhas mãos.

- Onde quer ir? Ainda temos algumas horas. – sorriu.

De repente, uma vontade infantil me atingiu. Não saberia explicar, mas tinha uma urgência insana de...

- Eu quero algodão-doce.

O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- Quê?

- Eu estou com vontade de comer algodão-doce, ué! – eu ri da minha súbita infantilidade. – Eu sei, é estranho.

Hugo riu levemente passando um dos braços por volta dos meus ombros.

- Por coincidência, eu sei de um lugar que com certeza tem hoje.

- É sério?

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e me puxou para fora do cinema. Entramos num beco vazio e escuro, e ele pegou minhas mãos novamente.

- Preparada? – perguntou.

- Mas pra quê? Hugo, eu não tô...

Não consegui terminar a frase, pois ele desaparatou me levando junto de si. Fechei os olhos, rezando para que o rebuliço no meu estômago acabasse logo – isso acontecia de vez em quando, afinal, só havia aparatado algumas vezes, não estava totalmente acostumada.

Então, tudo parou de girar e eu me permiti olhar em volta.

- Onde estamos?

- Numa pequena cidade um pouco mais ao norte de Londres... Tem essa feira regional por aqui nessa época.

Começamos a andar à procura de um carrinho de algodão-doce.

- Como sabe dessa feira?

- Ora, meus avós maternos são trouxas. Eles já me trouxeram pra cá com a Rose algumas vezes. Ei, olha! Ali tem um vendedor! – Hugo foi até o homem e após um minuto retornou com meu algodão-doce.

Entregou-me, com um sorriso de satisfação. Dei um suspiro de contentamento. Eu realmente não esperava que ele me trouxesse tão longe por um bobo capricho!

Entrelacei meus dedos aos dele com a mão livre num delicado gesto.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, mas ainda não acabou. Com certeza arranjaremos o que fazer por aqui! – piscou um olho.

E foi assim que iniciamos nosso passeio. Era uma daquelas típicas feiras que ocorrem durante as férias de verão, repleta de jogos como tiro-ao-alvo, acerte nas garrafas empilhadas e outras coisas do tipo.

- Não foi justo! Você trapaceou! – acusei Hugo que havia ganhado o prêmio máximo no jogo de bater com o martelo. Ele foi o único que conseguiu, fazendo com que a sineta tocasse e confete fosse espalhado para todos os lados.

- Não é trapaça quando o negócio já foi adulterado pra que ninguém ganhasse. Eu só... Quis equilibrar a situação.

- Os caras vivem disso, óbvio que eles modificam algumas coisas para garantir o lucro. É errado, é claro, mas... – dei de ombros.

- Ah, valeu a pena pela cara que o homem da barraca fez. Ele ficou com o queixo no chão!

- Não é pra menos... Agora me diz o que eu vou fazer com esse urso de pelúcia gigante de quase dois metros? – apontei para o enorme bicho.

- Caramba, ele é do meu tamanho. – o moreno encarava o urso. Verificou se não havia muita gente por perto e tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Que é que você vai fazer?

- _Reducio!_ – sussurrou. – Afinal, você é uma bruxa ou não?

Recolhi o bichinho do chão. Agora ele cabia perfeitamente nos meus braços.

- Tinha me esquecido da magia... – corei levemente.

- Acontece! Certo, já são quase nove. Ainda dá tempo de ir naquela roda-gigante.

Levou-me até o local do brinquedo que era a maior atração da feira, porém, fiquei apreensiva antes de entrar.

- Tem certeza de que é seguro? Sabe que eu não sou muito fã de lugares altos...

Mas por que ele tinha que dar **aquele **sorriso? Sim, sim, mil vezes sim!

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos parados lá no topo e eu o abraçava fortemente, morrendo de medo de olhar para baixo.

- Já descemos? Já descemos? – eu não parava de perguntar.

- Ainda não, Lily. Calma! Você não vai cair.

- Como é que você pode saber? E se de repente, um parafuso solta e o nosso banco despenca e...

Então, eu esqueci donde estava. As minhas preocupações sumiram no mesmo instante em que Hugo me beijou, segurando minha nuca. Demorei a corresponder por ter sido pega de surpresa, mas logo já estava bagunçando seus cabelos castanhos ondulados.

- Hugo, por favor... – dizia num sussurro ofegante. – Me diga se estamos namorando, eu preciso saber.

- Mas é claro! – beijou meus lábios de leve. – Não estamos?

- Acredito que sim, mas queria ter certeza da sua parte. Tenho que confessar que eu não quero ser só um casinho passageiro.

- Nem eu, e esse é o maior dos nossos problemas... O que queremos é proibido. – acariciava o meu rosto, seu toque tão suave e terno...

- Eu não ligo.

E ficaríamos nos beijando ali até que nos expulsassem do brinquedo.

-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:** Capítulo exagerado na minha opinião, talvez eu ponha informações demais num único capítulo... Em todo caso, queria postar logo já faz praticamente uma semana que não tem capítulo. Eu não vou por prévia dessa vez, porque sinceramente ainda nem comecei o 7. Pra melhorar, vou receber meu boletim até sexta, então... Nunca se sabe quando vai ter post de novo '-' Melhor garantir que agora eu posso entrar e postar um novo pra vocês =D Obrigada por todo o carinho, gente. O apoio de vocês é **tudo**.

Bjoooooos!


	7. Complicações Fazem Parte

**Capítulo 7 – Complicações Fazem Parte**

Na sexta daquela semana, acordei um tanto desanimada. Afinal, as aulas começariam em praticamente duas semanas! Eu não podia reclamar, minhas férias estavam sendo realmente boas, principalmente agora que eu e Hugo estávamos juntos. Aw, caramba! E eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo... Era tudo tão incrível e, ouso dizer, perfeito. Ele era perfeito. Quer dizer, é claro que tinha seus defeitos, quem não tem? Mas não havia nada significativo que conseguisse impedir nossa felicidade.

Até aquele momento.

Além disso, meus pais voltariam no dia seguinte, sábado. Estava contente por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar minha moradia temporária...

- Bom dia, Lily. – os quatro Weasley sentados à mesa me saudaram.

- Bom dia. – respondi, ocupando o lugar ao lado de tia Hermione.

- Chegou uma carta pra você, Lilian... – tio Ron comentou, pegando um pão e o cortando em dois pedaços.

Coloquei café e três colheres de açúcar na minha xícara.

- Mesmo? De quem?

- De um tal de Greg.

Do Greg? Gelei.

Ao ouvir o nome do garoto, Hugo entortou o garfo que segurava e eu arregalei os olhos para ele.

- Gregory Brand, você que dizer? – desviei o olhar imediatamente, temendo transparecer alguma coisa.

- E você conhece outro Greg, prima? – Rose perguntou. – Hum... O que será que ele está querendo? Talvez um encontro... – por que ela tinha que falar naquele tom malicioso?

Ah, ótimo! Agora meus tios estavam me encarando com um sorrisinho igual ao da ruiva, me constrangendo até o último fio de cabelo.

- Está lá na mesinha da sala, querida. – minha tia pareceu se empolgar com ideia de eu tendo um encontro.

- Ok, mas não é importante. Depois eu vejo essa carta. – dei de ombros, voltando minha atenção para o café.

Quando todos pararam de me encarar, ergui meus olhos para Hugo. Ele estava de cenho franzido, evitando me olhar.

Ciúmes? Provavelmente, mas sem fundamento algum. Ok, Greg era meu ex-namorado na verdade, então era normal que meu primo ficasse enciumado. Mas havíamos terminado há praticamente um ano... Não havia razão pra se preocupar.

Mais tarde, não resisti a minha curiosidade e fui ler a tal carta:

"_Querida Lily,_

_Não acredito que não trocamos cartas pelo mês de Julho inteiro! Estive pensando bastante em você e em como foi nosso último verão. Nos divertimos muito juntos, lembra? Deixando de lado o que aconteceu, que tal um hidromel no Caldeirão Furado um dia desses? Por minha conta, é claro. Pelos velhos tempos?_

_Espero ansioso pela sua resposta..._

_Com amor,_

_Greg."_

Com amor? Ri comigo mesma ao terminar de ler. Que presunção a dele... Me trocou por uma quartanista metida e fresca para depois querer reatar? Até parece.

Mandei uma bela carta em resposta – enfatizando a parte do "prefiro beijar os pés de um trasgo" – tentando deixar clara a minha decisão. Bom, ele havia merecido.

Algumas horas se passaram e eu me aprontei para sair. Estava com uma vontade de comer uma torta de maçã e como não havia nenhuma maçã em casa, Hugo sugeriu que fôssemos ao vilarejo bruxo comprar algumas para ele fazer. Apesar das gentilezas, ele ficou estranho comigo pouco antes de sairmos.

Segurei sua mão na porta da casa e o moreno soltou, assustado.

- Que foi, Hugo? É só pra aparatar. – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Ah...

Hugo, ao invés de pegá-la novamente, apenas apoiou a mão no meu ombro e desaparatou. Assim que chegamos à pequena venda de aspecto rústico, ele se afastou e foi procurar pelas maçãs.

O que estava havendo? Por que estava sendo tão frio de repente?

Me aproximei dele para fazer essas perguntas tocando desajeitadamente sua mão, mas antes que eu pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, alguém se dirigiu a nós.

- Ora, se não são os primos Weasley e Potter... – era Logan Smith, o insuportável. Ao menos estava sem seus amiguinhos nojentos. – E então, Weasley? Já usou minhas dicas? Pelo jeito, elas funcionam mesmo. – devia ter reparado na posição da minha mão.

- Smith, realmente não estou com humor pra isso. – Hugo disse, revirando os olhos e se distanciando tanto de mim quanto do outro garoto.

Entrei em desespero, seguindo-o.

- Hugo, o que houve? – perguntei e ele desviou de mim de novo. – Hugo! – não aguentei e gritei com ele, que se virou assustado. – M-me desculpa, é que você está agindo tão estranho comigo.

O garoto ficara um tanto hesitante, mas acabou por falar:

- Então, você vai sair com o Brand? - questionou com aspereza.

Fiquei confusa.

- O quê? O Greg, meu ex? Não, Hugo, donde tirou essa ideia?

- Oh, o priminho Weasley está com ciúmes... – Smith esteve nos ouvindo às escondidas e eu arrepiei. Ficara tão óbvio! Meu desespero e a reação do Hugo... Calma, ainda não era motivo para me descabelar. Ele podia ter interpretado da forma como quisesse, não significava nada.

- Cala boca e cuida da sua vida, Smith. – Hugo começou a me puxar para a saída de forma possessiva e firme até demais.

- Calma, tá me machucando! – exclamei, sentindo seu aperto exagerado. Quando ele pareceu decidido a não me soltar, puxei meu braço, me separando do garoto. – Pirou? Nossa, o que deu em você?

O nada bem vindo do Logan ainda nos importunava, vindo logo atrás.

- É assim que você trata uma garota, Weasley?

- Cara, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Hugo estava perdendo a paciência.

- Compras, o que mais eu faria numa venda?

- Então, não se meta.

- Mas ele está certo!

Os dois se voltaram para mim. Ofegante, olhava de um para o outro, com receio de prosseguir. Porém, minha revolta no momento foi maior.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse um objeto da sua propriedade!

- Quê? – Hugo pensou ter ouvido mal.

- Você me escutou. – cruzei os braços.

Ele deu uma leve risada.

- V-você não é minha propriedade. – olhou de esguela para Smith, tentando disfarçar.

- Então, comece a me tratar da forma adequada! Você fica fazendo acusações sem sentido e ainda me arrasta por aí... Se estiver de mau humor, não desconte em mim, ok? – eu sentia as lágrimas vindo.

O silêncio não durou muito.

- Eu li a carta do Brand. – foi a última coisa que disse antes de sair pela porta do estabelecimento.

Corri em seu encalço, entretanto, ele desaparatou antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Prevendo que iria para casa, aparatei por lá. Cheguei a tempo de vê-lo subindo as escadas.

- Você entrou no meu quarto e mexeu nas minhas coisas? – fiquei indignada.

Hugo atingiu o topo da escadaria e apenas me lançou um olhar antes de adentrar no próprio quarto.

- Não pense que eu terminei! – subi rapidamente. A porta estava trancada. – Ô querido, eu sou uma bruxa, você esqueceu? – retirei a varinha do bolso e apontei para a fechadura. Um clique de destrave foi ouvido.

Entrei, o encontrando em pé de costas para mim.

- E então? O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

- Aqui não é sua casa, logo, aquele quarto não é seu. – respondeu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Aff, Hugo, não banque o infantil agora! – puxei-o pelo ombro, forçando-o a me encarar. Eu já estava com o rosto encharcado. – Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?

- Sim, eu mexi! Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer ouvir... Eu fiquei com ciúmes!

- Isso é compreensível, mas você sabe que eu não iria sair com ele. Primeiro, porque eu já estou namorando alguém e segundo, porque ele me deixou por aquelazinha! Acha mesmo que eu iria querer algo com aquele traste mesmo se estivesse solteira?

- Eu vi o convite que ele te fez!

- E eu recusei! Caramba, você ainda não entendeu? Ah, já sei. Você não confia em mim, é isso! Francamente, eu esperava mais de você...

Hugo passou a mão pelo cabelo e depois pela nuca, numa tentativa de alinhar seus pensamentos.

- Eu confio em você, mas fiquei preocupado...

- Preocupado que eu te traísse com um idiota qualquer do passado?

- Ponha-se no meu lugar e vai entender!

- Você revirou meus objetos pessoais, nada justifica isso.

- E você que concordou com o Smith e disse aquelas coisas, me deixando com cara de idiota pra ele! Com certeza, já está desconfiando de alguma coisa...

- Mas você foi um estúpido, esperava o quê? Você tinha... – um soluço interrompeu minha frase. – Você tinha me dito que nunca mais me trataria mal como fez há algumas semanas. Pelo jeito, eu é que não posso confiar em você. Quem me garante que isso não vai se repetir?

-x-x-x-x-

Já era de noite e lá estava eu, deitada na cama do meu quarto, chorando por alguém que nunca pensei que me faria sofrer. E quando digo meu quarto, me refiro aquele na minha casa em Godric's Hollow mesmo. Sim, eu voltei para lá.

Então, ouvi alguém batendo na porta e a entreabrindo. Era o James.

- Lily? – ele estranhou. – Quando é que você voltou?

Afundei a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro para esconder o rosto. Inutilmente, é claro, pois era nítido que estava chorando.

Não respondi, porque se abrisse a boca pra falar o choro ia aumentar.

- Lily? – insistiu. Meu irmão se sentou na beira da cama e eu encolhi as pernas quando o senti acariciando meu tornozelo. – Não vou sair até você me dizer o que aconteceu. Se foi um garoto, é só me dizer o nome que eu arrebento a cara do desgraçado!

- Apenas... – minha voz estava fraca e trêmula. – Me deixe.

Não precisei repetir. Ele entendeu o recado e se foi, frustrado.

_**Flashback**_

_- O que está havendo aqui? – Rose apareceu, assustada._

_Eu e Hugo nos encaramos por mais alguns segundos, ambos transbordando irritação pelos poros. Foi quando eu disse:_

_- Estou indo embora daqui!_

_- O QUÊ?_

_Fui marchando para o meu quarto temporário e coloquei a minha mochila sobre a cama. Rose veio logo em seguida, tentando me impedir de colocar minhas roupas e objetos dentro da mala._

_- Nossa, mas por que isso tão de repente? Seja lá o que Hugo te disse, não ligue pra aquele besta e fique!_

_- Não é tão fácil assim, prima. – falei, ressentida._

_Olhei em volta, à procura de algum pertence esquecido. Senti um aperto ao ver o urso de pelúcia que ganhara de Hugo numa prateleira. Posto o último par de sapatos na bagagem, fechei o zíper da mala. Suspirei, com as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo meu rosto._

_- Lily, pense melhor... – Rose, que estava muito confusa, queria que eu mudasse de ideia. _

_Mas eu era impulsiva. E sendo assim, eu agiria da maneira mais precipitada possível._

_- Me desculpe, eu... – limpei a face com a manga da blusa, mesmo sabendo que logo estaria úmida de novo. – Eu preciso ir._

_Peguei a mochila. _

_- Mas meus pais chegarão e vão se preocupar com você! – lembrou-me._

_- Bom, apenas diga que eu não aguentava mais ficar longe de casa._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Isso é tão típico de uma adolescente. Ir embora sem dar reais satisfações... Porque naquele momento, pouco me importavam as consequências.

Simplesmente não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Hugo fora tão grosso e desconfiado de mim, não parecia ele... E sequer tentara me impedir de ir. Eu estava muito decepcionada.

Lá pelas dez da noite, James reapareceu com um prato de comida. Eu rejeitei, alegando não estar com fome.

- Mas como isso é possível? Você está chorando há umas cinco horas seguidas nesse quarto! Bom, se você quiser vai estar aqui. – pôs sobre a minha escrivaninha. – E, Lily... Tem alguém aqui querendo falar com você.

Não esperando por aquilo, ajeitei os cabelos de qualquer jeito e antes que pudesse secar o rosto, a pessoa adentrou e James saiu.

- Tia Hermione? – arregalei os olhos e me sentei na cama.

- Oi... – ela se acomodou ao meu lado. – Não vim aqui pra brigar com você ou passar algum sermão, relaxe.

Não conseguia nem olhar para minha tia, pois estava muito envergonhada pelo que havia feito a ela e ao meu tio.

- Só quero saber se o que Hugo te disse te ofendeu tanto a ponto de você não querer mais voltar para nossa casa. Digo, vocês sempre se deram tão bem e por causa de uma discussãozinha tomou uma decisão tão... Exagerada? Estou aqui apenas para pedir que, por favor, reconsidere. Não fazia parte dos seus planos ficar por lá até o fim das férias? – ela tocou meu ombro delicadamente.

- Bem... – comecei, me esforçando para parar de chorar. – Meus pais chegam amanhã. Eu sinto falta deles. Talvez seja melhor assim, porque poderei aproveitar o resto das férias com eles.

Aquilo não a convenceu, é claro. Por mais saudades que eu sentisse dos meus pais, seus dias de folga terminavam no domingo, então, de nada adiantaria eu ficar em casa se eles não estivessem por lá.

Tia Hermione deu um sorriso gentil e segurou minha mão.

- Entendo. – fingiu aceitar minha desculpa. – Mas se você resolver que quer voltar, não hesite! As portas sempre estarão abertas pra você, ok?

- Me desculpe, tia. – adquiri a coragem de olhá-la.

- Está tudo bem, querida. – se inclinou para me abraçar. – E eu tenho certeza de que você e o Hugo irão se entender logo. – piscou com um olho. – Até mais, Lily.

-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-

N/a: Capítulo melodramático? Sim. Mas poxa, tudo tava indo muito perfeitamente pra eles, não é? E olha, eu nunca vi nenhum relacionamento que fosse perfeito então... Pois é! Chegou a vez deles :x Não me espanquem, por favor '-' Enfim, não sei dizer se eles se ajeitarão no próximo, ou no seguinte... O fato é: as férias da Lily estão no fim. Será que eles vão se resolver até lá? Tudo bem, eu não sei fazer finais tristes, mas não custa deixar um suspense no ar... Bom, eu vou dar um spoiler totalmente "meio" óbvio agora: a fic acaba no dia 1º de Setembro (do universo da fic, é claro). E coincidência ou não, acho que acaba no capítulo 9, assim como minha outra fic "One Of The Boys". Sei lá, achei tão estranho isso... Mas não tenho certeza ainda, porém, é bem provável. Adorei seus reviews *-* Sério, me dá o maior orgulho de ter a única longfic em português do casal do site pelas coisas que vocês me dizem.

Bjoooooooos!


	8. Eu Não Quero Terminar

**Capítulo 8 – Eu Não Quero Terminar**

Meu pai e minha mãe voltaram para casa. Foram o meu consolo, o único motivo que eu encontrava para sorrir durante aqueles dias. Pedi a James que não comentasse nada sobre o episódio de sexta, mesmo que as chances dos meus tios contarem fossem grandes.

A minha desculpa para ter voltado antes fora a mesma que dera a tia Hermione: saudades. E eles não tiveram problemas em acreditar, é claro. E meu Deus, quantos presentes eles trouxeram da Austrália! – eu me esqueci de mencionar o destino da viagem, certo?

Mas ao fim da quarta-feira daquela semana, eu já havia perdido o brilho novamente.

Encontrei-me cabisbaixa, brincando com as peças dum tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo. Eu havia jogado com meu primo algumas vezes durante o tempo que passara em sua casa e ele vencia todas as partidas. Droga, eu não o tirava da cabeça.

O único som que eu escutava no momento era de alguma coruja que piava alto do lado de fora, noite adentro.

- Filha... – me sobressaltei ao ver papai entrando na sala.

- Oi, pai. Chegou cedo. – comentei, dando um sorriso fraco.

- Lily... – ele se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira da frente. – Eu amo seu sorriso, mas esse que você está me dando não é nem um pouco alegre.

Parei de sorrir imediatamente, o encarando atentamente.

- Sinto muito. – disse, sincera. – É que tem certas coisas que andam me incomodando. Eu até te diria, mas é meio íntimo demais...

Ele abanou a cabeça positivamente.

- Compreendo. E não tem nada que o seu velho pai possa fazer? – senti um leve drama na sua voz.

Ri levemente.

- Você não é velho... Porém, ficaria muito bravo se eu dissesse que acho que não? – mordi o lábio inferior, receosa.

-Tsc, tsc... Eu posso derrotar o bruxo mais sombrio do planeta, mas ajudar a minha filha adolescente é impossível?

- Bom, tinha que haver alguma coisa que Harry Potter não pudesse fazer. – dei de ombros.

Ambos acabamos no riso.

- E se eu fizesse aquele chocolate quente que você gosta? Ajudaria? – seus olhos brilhavam, estava esperançoso.

Era incrível como as pessoas me ganhavam pelo estômago. Já ficara com água na boca só de imaginar a fumacinha saindo da caneca. Não ligava se era verão, eu adoraria bebê-lo.

- Ok, isso elevaria meu humor consideravelmente! – admiti, rindo mais um pouco.

- Ótimo! Volto em alguns minutos. – então ele foi para cozinha.

Assim que meu pai voltou, ficamos conversando por longas horas sobre toda e qualquer coisa. Mesmo quando a bebida chegou ao fim, continuamos até que o relógio soasse meia-noite. Me senti como a Cinderela do conto trouxa que ele já havia me contado, quando a décima segunda badalada tocava e toda diversão repentinamente sumia.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir pra cama. Afinal, tenho que ir cedo pro trabalho! – levantou-se.

Apenas fui devolver a caneca na cozinha e o acompanhei até o andar de cima.

- Boa noite, papai. – falei num tom levemente infantil. Essa maldita carência...

- Boa noite. – beijou minha face. Sorri e ele retribuiu com entusiasmo. – Essa é a minha garota!

E aquela tinha sido a primeira vez em quase uma semana em que eu consegui dormir a noite inteira, sem pesadelos inconvenientes para atrapalhar.

-x-x-x-x-

- Ei, Lily. – James me chamou no dia seguinte. Eu estava quieta lendo meu livro na sala até ele me interromper. Nossos pais estavam fora. – Vem treinar o arremesso comigo.

- Arremesso de Goles? Não, obrigada. Dessa vez eu passo. – voltei minha atenção para o conto que lia.

Jay bufou, irritado.

- Ah, levanta daí! Eu sei que você é ruim nisso, mas eu pego leve com você e nem precisamos montar nas vassouras já que você morre de medo de altura.

O encarei por cima do livro. Ele estava fazendo aquela carinha de cão abandonado. Revirei os olhos.

- Tá bom, eu vou! Mas saio fora na primeira que eu levar na cara.

Fomos então para o quintal e ele iniciou o treino. Ficamos trocando passes em silêncio – desajeitados da minha parte – até ele resolver conversar.

- E aí, Lily? O que fez nessas férias na casa dos nossos tios?

- Uma série de coisas. Quer que eu liste?

- Bom, por que não?

Suspirei. Eu teria que tocar no nome_ dele_.

- Mesmo? Se você insiste... Nada demais. Eu saí com o Hugo e a Rose algumas vezes, jogamos alguns jogos em casa, me ensinaram como funciona a televisão à cabo... Ah é, e demos uma festinha e não te convidamos. – eu ri, pois sabia que ele adorava festas.

- Tia Hermione e tio Ron vão adorar saber disso. – ameaçou de brincadeira.

- Como se você fosse tão mau assim...

Quando joguei a Goles de volta para meu irmão, ele ficou segurando por mais tempo que o normal, pensativo e depois arremessou de volta.

- Você e o Hugo começaram a namorar antes ou depois da festa?

Minha primeira reação foi arregalar os olhos.

- MAS O QU-

A Goles foi de encontro com a minha testa e eu cai tontinha no chão. É, tava demorando pra acontecer.

- Como você é desastrada...

Ignorei sua crítica, pois estava muito mais preocupada com o que ele havia dito antes. Notando a minha expressão de choque, voltou a falar.

- Eu sei que vocês tem algo. Já estava desconfiando, daí você voltou chorando daquele jeito...

Ainda estava muda, sem saber se devia confirmar ou negar. Porcaria, porcaria... Eu estava tão ferrada!

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu andei escondendo de você e foi o que me fez sacar o que estava rolando. – James se sentou ao meu lado, encarando a grama. – Eu discuti com o Hugo na sexta...

Reuni coragem e perguntei:

- Você quer dizer que ele esteve aqui?

- É, praticamente suplicando pra te ver! Foi meio patético, na verdade... - ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu não sei por que vocês brigaram, mas pelo jeito que você tinha chegado em casa... Fiquei muito irritado com ele e comecei a exigir respostas! Tava na cara que ele tinha a ver com aquilo, daí no meio do nervosismo ele confessou.

Droga, Hugo! Por que era sempre você que deixava o segredo escapar? Eu era indiscreta, mas pelo menos não assumia de primeira.

- Daí eu mandei ele embora. Pera ai, antes disso eu dei um soco na cara dele.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?

- Calma aí, trasguinha! Eu tava defendendo sua honra.

- Minha honra? Socar alguém não me ajuda em nada!

James riu de mim.

- Era brincadeira, eu não o soquei. Mas não tenho deixado ele te ver.

- Como assim?

- Bem, ele apareceu todos os dias desde então, mas eu nunca o deixei passar da cerca. Eu achei que estivesse te poupando de mais estresse, mas no fim... Vejo que você não está melhorando nem um pouco.

- JAMES! – fiquei de pé, zangada.

- Será que dá pra parar de gritar? Olha, isso tudo é muito esquisito! Você e o Hugo? Bom, eu não sei o que deu em vocês, mas já devem saber que isso não pode funcionar. A família iria pirar...

Minha cabeça doía, mas devia ser mais por causa da Goles que levei na testa. Mesmo assim, eu estava com o cérebro embaralhado. Tentei organizar as ideias, chegando a uma decisão final.

- Ok, Jay. Por mais nobres que fossem suas intenções, hoje você não vai impedir o Hugo. Eu e ele precisamos nos acertar de uma vez por todas! E agora será que você podia pegar um pouco de gelo? Acho que vai formar um galo. – tudo que faltava era eu parecer um unicórnio.

- Por que eu? – ele reclamou.

- Ora, porque você que me acertou! E também porque eu estou meio brava com você no momento.

- E o que eu fiz de errado?

Revirei os olhos.

- Esqueça, James. Eu vou lá pegar...

-x-x-x-x-

Fiquei pensando pelo resto da tarde. Pensando em coisas que ainda não havia pensado, coisas que me assustaram e com razão. A incerteza e o medo tomaram conta de mim.

A noite enfim chegou e eu estava ansiosa, do lado de fora da casa, esperando por Hugo no portão. A verdade é que eu tinha receio de que ele não aparecesse, pois após ser enxotada umas cinco vezes, até eu estaria de saco cheio.

Nove horas, nove e meia, dez horas... Comecei a me preocupar de verdade. Minha mãe me chamou para dentro e eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer para continuar aguardando.

Para o meu alívio, vi uma figura alta aparatando na esquina. Era ele, tinha que ser! Havia coisas que precisavam ser ditas. Andava em passos velozes na direção da casa, mas meus batimentos eram ainda mais rápidos. Então, a luz do poste iluminou seu rosto. Sorriu ao me ver, quase suspirei.

- Lily? – Hugo ficou surpreso e contente ao mesmo tempo, se aproximando. – Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças, achei que James nunca fosse permitir...

- Mas ele permitiu. – eu não conseguia ser realmente rude, mas evitei usar um tom de voz muito gentil. Eu estava zangada ainda, mas só pelo fato de ele vir todos os dias à minha procura e por eu não vê-lo há praticamente uma semana, tornava-se uma tarefa impossível ser tão grosseira.

- Bom... – o moreno iniciou. Abri o portão para que ele entrasse. – Pra começar, me desculpe. Eu estava agindo feito um idiota. Digo, eu sou um idiota... Depois de todos aqueles caras que já te fizeram chorar, eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que nunca faria isso, o que torna tudo muito pior.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, séria.

- Eu te perdoo.

- Mesmo? – Hugo se espantou provavelmente com a facilidade que adquirira meu perdão.

Assenti de leve.

- E tem mais uma coisa... – virou-se de costas para mim, mexendo dentro do casaco. Voltou-se novamente, agora segurando o ursinho de pelúcia, aquele mesmo que havia me dado na feira trouxa. – Você esqueceu isso lá em casa. – deu o bichinho para mim.

Olhei para o urso e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Eu andava emotiva demais, mas desta vez eu tinha um motivo para estar daquele jeito.

Eu havia tomado uma decisão e coloca-la em prática seria difícil.

- Hugo. – tentei controlar minha voz, esganiçada devido ao nó na minha garganta. – O verão está acabando e... – senti uma dor no peito. – Com ele, deve acabar o nosso romance.

- O quê? Mas por quê? –entrou em desespero. – Eu achei que tivesse me desculpado!

- Eu desculpei sim, mas...

- Eu prometo, nunca mais te farei sofrer e se eu algum dia quebrar essa promessa, eu mesmo...

- Droga! – exclamei, o interrompendo. – O problema não é você, nem eu... Simplesmente_ nós_.

Ele crispou os lábios, olhando para o lado. Continuei mesmo assim.

- Essa briga me deu um tempo pra pensar e acabei chegando à conclusão de que não pode dar certo. Nós somos primos! Isso está errado. Pode parecer hipocrisia minha, pois há algumas semanas eu dizia "Que se dane!" pra isso. Mas nós temos quase o mesmo sangue. Ninguém vai estar à nosso favor, jamais!

- Eu não ligo! – Hugo berrou. – Eu não ligo pros outros, só pra você! Será que não percebe? – segurou meu rosto.

- Não é assim que são as coisas, Hugo! Eu não quero complicar nossas vidas. Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás, só o James e o Scorpius sabem...

- Que a Inglaterra inteira soubesse!

- Não! Que merda, seja sensato!

- Pra que isso agora? Eu não posso te deixar ir, eu te amo caramba!

"_Eu também te amo!"_ Meu coração gritava com todas as forças.

- As aulas logo vão começar, melhor voltarmos às nossas rotinas de antes. Deixar o que aconteceu nas férias para trás... – solucei. – Não posso continuar mentindo. – minha consciência me obrigou a dizer.

Hugo comprimiu ainda mais a boca. Pela forma como ele dilatou as narinas e por conhecê-lo bem, sabia que ele se empenhava em não chorar na minha frente.

- Eu não quero terminar. – disse, decidido.

- Mas devia. Hugo, você é o meu melhor amigo. Mais do que ninguém, você deveria compreender as minhas razões.

- Não é porque compreendo que tenho que aceita-las.

Aquilo já doía o bastante, por que ele não cooperava?

- Por favor, tudo seria bem mais fácil... Tem que acabar, Hugo.

-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-

**N/a:** Inicialmente, eu tinha duas possíveis versões pra o fim desse capítulo: a feliz e, bom, essa que vocês leram. Ontem, eu estava na maior felicidade e havia escrito até a metade. Eu ia escolher a versão "legal", mas aconteceu algo hoje que fez com que eu mudasse de ideia. É, eu recebi uma notícia muito ruim que me deixou bem pra baixo, então, eu não conseguia mais pensar em coisas alegres... Que resultou nisso. Me desculpem, sério. MAAAS ainda temos o último capítulo, ou seja, nem tudo está perdido! Se não for pedir muito, deixem seus reviews mesmo que queiram me matar... Eu não estou num bom dia, seria legal ter um pouco de apoio :)

Bjoos!


	9. As Férias Chegam Ao Fim

**Capítulo 9 – Final – As Férias Chegam Ao Fim **

Então, era isso. Dia 1º de setembro. Naquele dia, eu ingressaria no último ano em Hogwarts.

Machucada, arrependida, era assim que eu me sentia, enquanto colocava meus últimos pertences no malão. É, estava tudo acabado. Acabou tão rápido que poderia nem ter acontecido, mas minhas lembranças não permitiam que nada caísse no esquecimento.

Dei uma última olhada ao redor.

- É hora de ir, filha. – mamãe apareceu na porta.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, fechando o zíper do malão. Carreguei a bagagem até o andar de baixo, encontrando lá não só meus pais como era de se esperar, porém, Albus e James também.

- Vocês vão junto? – estranhei.

- É claro! É a última vez que um Potter irá embarcar no Expresso, pelo menos num futuro próximo. – respondeu Albus.

- Além disso, é última vez que você, trasguinha, irá para lá. – James afagou minha cabeça, estragando meu penteado. Lancei um olhar ameaçador.

- E você já pode aparatar! –lembrou meu pai, animadamente.

Dei um leve sorriso.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo. Já são dez e quarenta e cinco! – minha mãe avisou.

Com uma mão segurando o malão e a outra o braço de Albus, desaparatamos.

-x-x-x-x-

Assim que chegamos lá, comecei a tossir. A quantidade absurda de fumaça que o trem soltava estava praticamente me sufocando!

- Tudo bem, Lilian?

- Sim, mãe. – recuperei o fôlego. – Acho melhor eu ir entrando e colocando as coisas no compartimento de bagagem. Aliás, se eu demorar demais, todas as cabines serão ocupadas!

- Ah não, espere mais um pouco. Seu primo Hugo já deve estar chegando com seus tios e...

- Mais um motivo! – a cortei no meio da frase, me amaldiçoando por não ter segurado a língua. Ela me encarou, espantada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou, suspeitando da minha atitude.

- Nada demais. – eu disse rapidamente, me esforçando para passar tranquilidade a ela.

- Harry, Ginny!

Nós cinco nos viramos. Eram tio Ron e tia Hermione se aproximando em passos rápidos e com um ar de preocupação.

- Vocês viram o Hugo? – minha tia estava aflita.

- Como assim? Ele não está com vocês? – papai perguntou.

- Não, ele simplesmente sumiu! – tio Ron falou, inconformado. – Onde esse moleque se meteu que é a questão!

- Imaginamos que ele tivesse vindo pra cá, porque afinal de contas, o trem parte às onze. - completou tia Hermione, começando a soluçar.

- Calma, Mione, ele vai aparecer. – papai pousou a mão sobre seu ombro.

Fiquei momentaneamente dispersa, imaginando aonde ele teria ido. Por que havia inventado de sumir numa hora daquelas? Hugo nunca fora tipo que desaparecia para fugir dos problemas ou algo do gênero. Não demorei a pensar nas piores das hipóteses. Ai meu Deus, e se ele tivesse feito alguma besteira? Algo sério teria acontecido?

Hugo, seu idiota! Por que queria torturar a todos nós? Eu já estava começando a ficar desesperada, tentando não demonstrar para evitar o caos, quando...

A silhueta do rapaz que eu tão bem conhecia surgiu na cortina de fumaça. Eu estava com o olhar fixo no garoto, devia ser a única que havia o notado.

Bufei, revoltada. Como ele se atrevia em pregar um susto daqueles?

- Mas que estupidez! – eu berrei, marchando na direção de Hugo. – Quer matar alguém do coração, é?

Finalmente, o restante dos meus parentes reparou no que acontecia ("Por Merlin, ele está bem!" ouvi tia Hermione suspirar, aliviada).

A expressão calma no rosto de Hugo me irritava. Como ele podia não mostrar nem um pingo de arrependimento?

- Você se preocupou, não foi? – ele perguntou a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Minha boca se abriu em indignação.

- O quê? Mas é claro! É até idiotice perguntar! O que estava fazendo, afinal?

- Pensando.

- E não podia fazer isso sem desaparecer?

- Eu precisava ficar sozinho pra refletir, só isso.

- Só isso? Bom, pois na próxima vez não faça "só isso" sem avisar ninguém...

Então, Hugo segurou meu rosto firmemente entre suas mãos, me forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Fiquei estática, encerrando meu discurso pela metade. Mas o quê?

Aqueles olhos azuis, eu me perdi neles. Minhas pernas fraquejaram, ameaçando uma queda. Como que ele fazia aquilo comigo eu nunca saberia, mas eu não podia evitar.

Sem dizer nada mais, Hugo se inclinou ligeiramente e eu, enfim, pude senti-lo. O moreno selou meus lábios com o seus delicadamente. Como eu senti falta do seu toque! As rugas de preocupação logo sumiram da minha expressão. Levei as mãos aos seus cabelos, matando as saudades que eu tinha de despentear seus cachos soltos. Depositei todo sofrimento pelo qual havia passado nas últimas semanas naquele beijo, mas a urgência que eu tinha em compensar o tempo perdido pareceu superá-lo.

Me separei ainda meio atônita, não sabendo bem o que dizer ou fazer. Foi então que olhei para o grupo a uns dois metros de nós. Oh, droga.

Todos os seis estavam boquiabertos e pasmos, até mesmo James que já sabia só faltava babar.

- Bem, er... – corei violentamente, e olhando de relance para Hugo pude perceber que ele não estava muito melhor.

Ouvi um agudo apito. O trem estava para deixar a plataforma.

- Explicamos depois...? – Hugo fez uma espécie de sugestão. Devido à falta de resposta, simplesmente pegou meu malão pela alça e me encarou, como se dissesse que estava apenas esperando por mim para ir.

O sentimento de culpa estava estampado no meu rosto, fiquei receosa em deixa-los daquele jeito.

- Ah, não é como se vocês não estivessem esperando por isso em algum momento... – Hugo disse, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver que meu pai e meus irmãos começavam a adquirir uma fisionomia assassina. – Ok, Lily, é melhor a gente ir. – ele sussurrou para mim, me puxando pela mão.

Mandei um último olhar de desculpas para eles e embarquei.

- Você é um louco! – eu disse, com os batimentos acelerados e a bochechas mais rosadas que o normal.

Hugo abriu a porta de uma cabine vazia, colocando minha bagagem num dos bancos. Assim que entrei, o garoto fechou a porta e baixou as persianas.

- Eu não dormi hoje, apenas pensando em você e não suportando mais a ideia de te ver e não poder beija-la, abraça-la ou toca-la como um dia eu pude. É, você me deixou mal acostumado... Então, vi que se eu quisesse te ter de volta, teria que tomar uma decisão ousada e deu no que deu, né. Agora não tem mais importância, que se foda essa coisa de sermos primos de uma vez! Não quero soar muito brega, mas olha, é só você que eu quero. Se eu não puder tê-la, nada mais vale a pena.

O abracei, me permitindo sorrir.

- Essa foi a coisa mais louca que já fizeram por mim. E ainda bem que fez isso. – eu ia me aproximar para beija-lo, mas antes comentei: – Por falar nisso, sabe que estamos totalmente ferrados, certo?

- Você me disse naquele dia era melhor terminarmos, porque tudo seria bem mais fácil... Pois é, seria mais fácil. Mas acho que prefiro receber ameaças do tio Harry e dos seus irmãos, do que ficarmos separados. Tem uma bela recompensa... – me beijou novamente, desta vez com mais empolgação por podermos ficar mais à vontade.

Claro que depois daquele dia muitos fatos se sucederam, tivemos nossos desentendimentos como qualquer outro casal, reatamos aos beijos e sofremos durante algum tempo com os olhares de desaprovação dos outros. Inclusive, aconteceu algo muito engraçado na formatura, mas essa e outras histórias deixarei para outro momento. O importante é que agora sabem o quanto aquelas férias de verão significaram para mim e como elas mudaram o rumo da minha vida.

Ainda bem que ele havia feito aquela loucura. Ainda bem que nos beijamos pela primeira vez naquela tarde de julho. Ainda bem que meus pais resolveram viajar numa segunda lua-de-mel. Ainda bem que... Bom, deu pra entender.

**Fim.**

-x-x-x-x-

**N/a: **É, eu sou fã de carteirinha de finais felizes. Eu sei, o capítulo está curtíssimo, mas era assim que tinha que ser. Singelo, fofo e até mesmo clichê, pois nessa fic o relacionamento deles é exatamente assim... Não sei se convém escrever um epílogo, acho que não faria sentido. Gosto de ficar apenas imaginando no que teria dado esse romance de verão que acabou por ser bem mais que isso... Acho que deixarei por conta da sua imaginação. /é'eu'sou'má haha

Agradecimentos à Winnie Cooper, Andie Jacksonn, Bela Weasley Malfoy Granger, Don Jam, G. Fanfiction, Joana Patrícia, Bia997, Charlotte Lovegood, julia weasley e cammigryffindor pelos reviews que me incentivaram e me inspiraram a escrever – esse capítulo é dedicado a vocês! – e também a todos que leram mesmo que não tenham comentado, pois são igualmente importantes :D

Não sei quando postarei uma nova fic Lily/Hugo... Não tenho planos nem nada, mas nunca se sabe, né? Afinal, eu adoro escrever sobre esse shipper *-*

Um enooooooorme beijo, obrigada de novo por tudo!

Bye bye,

Anna Weasley.


End file.
